Lurking In the Shadows
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: Once I was just two blocks from the store, I got a feeling. Something didn't feel right, like I shouldn't be there. I knew I should have turned around, and told Angela something was up. I knew I should have done something, anything except to keep going.
1. Chapter 1: preface

**this is my new fanfic, Lurking in the shadows. This chapter is pretty much a preface. It tells you what happened before the actually story begins. This takes place in New Moon, in late March. Bella never jumped off the cliff.**

**--**

I was perfectly fine just hanging out with Jacob, and Charlie was glad that we are friends, but he said I needed to go out with my other friends more ofter. So, that's what I'm doing, out shopping with Angela. She is my only friend that really kept by my side after Edward left. Well, Mike did too, but it's not like I'm gonna hang out with him. He'd think that we were dating.

Angela had parked the car a couple blocks down, outside of the first store. We just kept going from store to store. We were gonna go back to the car after we were done shopping. I had just gone a couple blocks down from the last shop with Angela when I realised I had forgotten my coat in the store. It was only a couple blocks back, I could go back and get it while Angela went, and got the car.

"Hey, Ang, I left my jacket back in the store. I'm gonna go get it." I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to go ahead and get the car?" She asked. I nodded.

I turned, and started back up the way we came. It was around seven thirty, and it was starting to get dark. The streetlights had just flickered on. Few people were still out. Most were probably inside somewhere eating. Once I was just two blocks from the store, I got a feeling. Something didn't feel right, like I shouldn't be there. I knew I should have turned around, and told Angela something was up. I knew I should have done something, anything except to keep going. But, I didn't. I just kept walking, telling myself I was being silly.

There was an alley up ahead that led to the dumpsters behind the stores. When I was just a couple feet away from it, I saw something move in the shadows. I froze, staring at the spot. Nothing moved. _Maybe_, I told myself, _your just being silly._ I decided it was just that, but I was still afraid. Something was up.

_Bella, get away from there._ His voice suddenly said in my head. I froze, just on the edge of the alley. I knew that this was bad. My feeling was right. If something wasn't wrong, I wouldn't be hearing his voice. I was getting ready to run, and was half turned around, when two hands shot out from behind me, and grabbed me. One went around my waist, the other over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

_Fight against him, Bella! Fight! _His voice shouted in my head.

I fought against the man, struggling, and kicking as he pulled me back into the alley. It did no good. The man was too strong. His hold over my mouth was too tight. I couldn't get more than a muffled sound out. And if I did, I started getting light headed from the lack of air. I couldn't win. I couldn't get away.

_Don't give up! Keep fighting!_ The voice said, but ignored it. Fighting was no use. I wasn't getting away.

The man threw me down in a space between two dumpsters. My head smacked against the wall behind me. After a moment, I could feel the slight trickle of blood down my neck. It wasn't a bad wound, but I knew the wounds would only get worse. They would probably lead to my death, here in the alley.

I didn't fight, or yell once I was out of his arms. I knew it would do no good. He would probably kill me if I tried. And besides, I was too scared to even move now. The crouched down, and reached out, taking my face in one of his hands.

"What a pretty face." He said, turning it this way, and that way. " Such a shame it'll be gone once I'm through with you. I can't have you ratting me out." What he said only confirmed my fears: I was going to die here.

Then, slowly, he undressed me. I could tell he was enjoying every moment of it. My body was shaking under his touch, and he seemed to get nothing but pleasure from that. Once he finished undressing me, he did what he brought me here to do.

He raped me.

--

My whole body ached. I was scared to death. I had just been raped my this giant guy whose face i couldn't even make out in the dark. I knew I wasn't going to make it out of this.

Then, he started beating me. He kicked he in my stomach, my ribs, my back. I curled up into a ball, trying to protect myself. It didn't work very well though. All I did was manage to protect my head from any injury. I knew he was enjoying this. He loved it when I would wince in pain, and when I started to cry softly. He laughed at me, at how weak I was. I was bleeding in several places now. A lot of my blood was being lost. I knew that several of my bones had been broken from his powerful kicks. It hurt so bad. I wished that he would just hurry up, and kill me so I didn't have to go through this torture anymore.

He reached inside the jacket he had on, and pulled out a small switch blade. when he flipped it open, I saw that the blade was long and sharp. It was bigger than I could kill with one stab if put in the right place.

Suddenly, the light next to the back door of the building across from us flicked on. My attacker glanced at it, then turned back to me. He raised the hand with the blade high in the air, and brought it down, shoving it into my chest, just missing my heart. A fatal injury. Then, he ran.

Blood started seeping out around the knife. Things started getting dizzy. I had lost too much blood. I was going to die. There was no way I could survive this. Not with my luck.

I heard the door to the building open. Things were spinning. Footsteps coming my way. Everything got fuzzy. I heard a girl scream as thing went black.

_Hang on Bella! Don't let go! Hang on! Just hang on! _Was the last thing I heard before i was completely lost in the blackness, all my pain fading away with reality.

**--**

**Okay, so that was the first chapter of Lurking in the Shadows. I know it wasn't very long, but it's just the preface, the before. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**please, please,please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: check up

**this chapter takes place in the future. you'll find out how far later.**

**--**

One little noise. I wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for the monitor, but I did. I set down my book, and went into Charity's room. She was in her crib, and had her face all scrunched up. It was turning red. I knew this face. I picked her up just as she started crying, and sure enough, she had pooped herself. I changed her diaper before rocking her in my arms. But, instead of going to my room to sleep, I sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, by the window. It wasn't like I could be doing anything better. I wasn't tired, and i could read my book later.

I looked down on my sleeping angel's face. I remember when she was so fragile I couldn't even hold her in my arms at first. She was born two months early, when I was just over six months pregnant. The doctors said it was because the condition I was in for the beginning. I was in bad condition after my attack. A couple broken bones, bruises, cuts, and a stab wound to the chest. I barely made it out. I had several stitches in my chest, and had lost so much blood that I had to have a blood transplant. I recovered though. But, the doters also had me on several medications that didn't help with the fact that I was pregnant.

I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant. It had never crossed my mind that I could be. I wasn't ready for a baby. I hadn't even been sure if I wanted a child. But it was too late. The thought of an abortion crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. I could never do that. It wasn't the child's fault that what happened to me happened. So, I decided I would keep my child.

At six months pregnant, I went into labor. The day before I turned did all they could to keep me from giving birth, but it didn't work. Charity was born, and rushed off before I saw more than a glimpse of her. She was put in a special crib for premature born babies, and was hooked up to several machines. As soon as I was well enough, I saw her. I hated the sight of my daughter hooked up to all of those machines. They said I had to options: I could leave her hooked up to the machines, which would give her a better chance, or i could take her off all the machines, and let nature take it's course, and let her try life on her own. They said that either way she probably wouldn't make it.

I took her off the machines. She deserved to try life on her own. The doctors were shocked as she continued to live, and get better. After three weeks, we were finally able to bring her home.

My house was just barely finished. Charlie and Phil had been working on baby proofing it. Then, with the help of Renee, they painted it. I helped move stuff in, but never finished because i went into labor. while we were in the hospital, my house was finished.

It's a small house. One story, two bedrooms, a living room with kitchen attached, and a small bathroom. It was all I could really afford with Charlie's help. With what money I had left, the money from selling my old truck, and Renee and Phil's help, I got a car. It was used, but it was in shape, and child safe. It was a black Rio Cinco. After that, I had no money left. Angela and my family helped me get the rest of the stuff i needed. Now, I have a job at the day care, and can pay for it.

Charity was her own person. You wouldn't think she was mine unless you looked at her closely. She had black, wavy hair, and icy blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but she had a blush that was always on her face. Her nose was small, and button like, not a thing like mine. She almost never smiled, but when she fif it lit up her whole face. Charity was small for a three month old, but that is understandable seeing as she was prematurely born. She was about the size of a month old baby.

Charity has been home with me for two months. everything has gone well so far. The doctors want me to bring her in today for a check-up. Make sure everything is going well with her, and what not. I had to be there by nine thirty.

I moved in my chair to look out the window. The sun had already risen a little. I looked at the clock on the other side of the room. Seven o'clock. I figured I should probably start getting ready, and stood up.

I put Charity back in her crib before leaving the room. I grabbed her baby monitor from the living room, and what I needed from my room before I went into the bathroom to shower. After about ten minutes I got out.

I put on charcoal colored flair jeans, and a black tank. Then I pulled a white hoodie on over my head, and pulled all of my hair back into a ponytail. Clipping the baby monitor onto my waist, I left the room without even checking my reflection.

I poked my head into Charity's room. She was still sound asleep in her crib. I smiled before heading into my living room. I refilled my cup with the rest of the coffee I had made earlier that morning, then sat down on my sofa, putting my feet up on one end. I picked up The DaVinci Code, and began reading. I was almost down with the book. I was at the part when they find out who The Teacher is when I looked at the clock. Eight thirty-nine. _I needed to start getting ready._

Iheaded into my room, and boot my black ugg's on. It was snowy, and icy outside, I didn't want to slip. When I went into Charity's room, she was just waking up.I picked her up out of her crib.

"Hey, sweetie."I said quietly to her. She blinked a couple times, and looked at me. I smiled.

I took Charity over to the changing table, and set her down. I walked over to the dresser, and opened it. I pulled out a cover-all onsie, her little jacket, and a hat. I changed her when I got back to the table, putting everything on but the jacket. I picked up her car seat from the corner, put her jacket, and a blanket in it, picked up Charity and left the room.

Once in the kitchenI made her a bottle. I knew she was hungry because she hadn't eaten since last night. Charity guzzled the bottle down in seven minutes. With Charity in my arms, I took the bottle into the kitchen, and put in the sink to be washed later. Then, I went back into my living room. I set Charity down on the couch, and slipped her jacket on. After i took the blanket out, I placed her in the carseat, put the blanket on her, and tucked it in around her so she wouldn't get could. I put my coat on, grabbed my wallet, keys, cellphone, and the car seat before leaving.

The car ride there didn't take too long. It was about a twenty-five minute drive. I lived by where _they_ used to live. I parked in the parking lot, and went inside. A couple minutes after signing in, I was sent into the doctor's room.

--

**I know it isn't that long, but please just put up with me. I promise it will jump right into the action in a chapter or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry about the delay, but i had to finish my other story. the update should be coming quicker now. again, so sorry.**

**--**

Everything was fine with Charity. She was a healthy weight and size for a baby like her. She was developing normally. Everything was well.

I was signing Charity out at the nurses desk. Stephani, a nurse, was playing with Charity. She had juts came up here from Floridato be closer to her family. She was the nurse who helped me out a lot when I had Charity. Stephani jus loved Charity. I was thankful for her help.

I went to hand her the pen back, but it slipped from my fingers. I bent down to get it, but a _pale _hand reached out and got it before I could. I froze for a moment, telling myself it wasn't him. Then, I stood up.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said when he handed me the pen. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." He said. I handed Stephani the pen, and picked up Charity in her car seat. I made sure her blanket was tucked in around her. I could see Stephani watching us, but I ignored her.

" It's nice to see you again, too, Carlisle." I said, walking towards the elevator.

"Bella, could I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure"I said, stepping into the elevator. He followed.

"Bella, I really am sorry for what we did." He said.

"It's okay Carlisle. I'm not mad." I said. I looked at him. I noticed he kept shooting glances at Charity, who was watching him.

"Her name is Charity." I said.

"Oh. She's beautiful, Bella." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to come over tonight? Everyone would like to see you." He asked.

"I'd love too. I've missed them all so much." I said. we reached my floor.

"It was nice to see you again,Bella." Carlisle said as i stepped out of the elevator.

"You too, Carlisle." I said.

Once i was in my car, and Charity was safely in the backseat, I began thinking. I was glad to see Carlisle again, and glad I get to see everyone again, but that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about how he had changed. Vampires aren't supposed to change, and yet Carlisle did. It wasn't a huge change, he just looked...older. His hair, I noticed, was slightly gray in one area. There was a couple wrinkles on his face too. Other than that, I didn't notice any other changes. I thought about this all the way home.

I took Charity inside, unbundled her, and took my coat off. Then, I set her, still in her car seat, on the couch. I sat down next to her, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Angela's numbered, and then started playing with Charity. I tickled her with one hand, holding the phone with the other. She started giggling.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I said.

"Not much. How was the doctor's appointment?" She asked.

"Good. Every thing's fine, and Charity is a healthy baby." I said. "Ang, guess who I ran into at the hospital."

"Who?" she asked.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Are you serious? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah. I talked to him. Apparently they're all back. He invited me over tonight." I said.

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that you could watch Charity while I'm gone."

"Oh course I can. what time do you need me there?" She asked.

"Around five?" I asked. It was just eleven now.

"I'll be there." She said.

"Thanks Ang. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella." She said. I hung up.

I was truly thankful for Ang. She was my own friend who stuck by me. She was there for me through everything, even when her life got rough. She goes to a collage in Seattle. Her and Ben went together, but just a couple months ago, he left her for someone else. She was crushed. I helped her through it, but I can tell she's still not over him. Other guys have asked her out since they broke up, but she always turns them down. She's still in love with Ben.

Jacob is another story. When I told him, the first words out of is mouth were, 'you're getting an abortion, right?' I was shocked and hurt. I was sure Jacob would help me through this. He had been there for me through everything else. I told him I wasn't. It wasn't her fault that I got raped, so why should i kill her for it. Jacob told me that I didn't need the reminder of what happened, that that was what I would think about every time I looked at her. But he was wrong. Then, he made me pick: him, or Charity. I haven't spoken to him, or seen him since.

I looked at Charity. She was watching me with wide eyes. I yawned, and she started giggling. I smiled at her, and coped her up.

"Hey sweetie." I said as I stood up. "You ready for a nap?" I knew she wasn't, but I was. I was tired. I took her into my room, and laid her down on my bed. Then I climbed in next to her. My body curved around hers without me thinking about it. I watched her lay there until I slowly fell asleep.

**--**

**please, review.**


	4. Chapter 4: red eyes

**yaysers. another chapter! be happy. lol.**

**--**

_"Edward, you came back." I said. He was on the other side of my old room. His head was down, his eyes wouldn't meet mine._

_"I did." He said. He took a couple steps towards me._

_"Edward, why won't you look at me?" I asked him as he reached me. I took a step forward and was in his arms._

_"Do you really want me to?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Yes, I do." I loved seeing his eyes._

_A sick smile spread across Edward's face. He closed his eyes, then brought his face up to level with mine. When he opened his eyes, that sick smile still on his face, I let out a scream._

_His eyes were bright red._

_--_

I awoke with a start. I jumped up straight in my bed, and told myself it was just a dream. When I looked over to where Charity was, she wasn't there.

_oh god, oh god, oh god._

I jumped up, starting to freak now. I walked around to the other side of the bed, where she had been. No Charity. I fast walked out of my room, and looked into Charity's nursery. No Charity. I went all the way down the hall, and into the living room. Angela was siting on the couch, feeding Charity. I let out a breath.

"I see that your finally up." Angela said with a smile.

"God, I freaked out when I woke up, and she wasn't there." I said. Then, I added, "what time is it anyways?"

"Five-thirty. When I got here, Charity was laying with you in bed, watching you sleep."

"I didn't mean to sleep that long. Here, I'll burp her." I said as she finished feeding Charity. I took her, and began softly patting her back as Angela went, and rinsed out the bottle. I was almost done when she vomited all over my back, just missing my hair.

"Oh wow. I'm glad I let you do that." Angela said, laughing. Charity started crying, and I moved her off my shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." I cooed quietly to her, bouncing her lightly in my arms. I wiped her mouth off on my sleeve. She slowly stopped crying.

"God Bella, you're such a good mother. It doesn't even bother you that you got vomited all over." Angela said.

"Thanks Ang. I could say the same to you though. The way you had to take care of the twins. You were great." I said.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

" Come on sweetie, lets get you a bath." I said to Charity.

"Bella, let me do that. You go get ready."

"Thanks Ang." I said, and passed Charity off to her.

I walked into the back room, and took my hoodie off, putting it in the washer. Then, I walked over to the back yard, and looked outside. The December sun was already starting to go down. I sighed, and left the room.

Once I was in my room, I went to my closet. I slipped off my shoes, and put them in there. Then, I grabbed a thin, gray, long-sleeved sweater, and my black ugg boots. I slipped them on, and went into the bathroom.

Angela was giving Charity a bath in her small tub inside of my bathtub. I smiled at them, and pulled my hair down. I walked over to the mirror, ran my brush through it, and was ready to go.

"Well, Ang, I think I'm gonna go." I said. "I should be back around nine or ten, okay?" It was six now.

"Okay. You have fun." I walked over to the bathtub, and bent down.

"Bye, baby. Be good for Angela."I said to Charity, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I grabbed my wallet, and cellphone, and slipped them into my pockets. Then, I put my coat on, grabbed my keys, and left.

The ride there didn't take too long, only about five minutes. Then, it took another five minutes to navigate my car down that long, icy drive. Finally, I was in front of their house. I parked the car, and got out.

When I was up on the porch, the door opened before I could even reach it, and Carlisle stood in the frame. I walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

"Did you tell them?" I asked.

"No, they didn't even know I saw you. They just now learned that you were coming."Carlisle said. I pulled back. He stepped out of the door.

"Bella?" Esme asked who had been standing just inside the door. I smiled, and nodded. Esme came out at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, and controlled the tears that wanted to run down my face.

"You look great Bella."Esme said when she pulled back. She was looking me up and down. I looked at her, and noticed th same difference as I did with Carlsie, but her hair was also a little longer.

I was suddeny tackled by a streak of black and white. Alice had rushed forward to hug me, and had her head buried in my shoulder. I fought to control the tears.

"I missed you so, so much, Bella. I didn't want to leave, but he made us. None of us wanted to go." Alice said, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"It's okay Alice. I'm not mad at you. At any of you." I said, looking at the others. Carlisle and Esme stood next to us on the porch, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stood just inside. _He_ wasn't here.

When Alice pulled back, I noticed differences in her, and the others inside. They looked...older, more matured. Things looked more defined.

"Come on Bella. Let's go inside before you get sick." Esme said.

We all went inside, and took a seat. Once we were settled, Alice spoke.

"So, Bella, from what I heard, you saw Carlisle today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw him at the hospital. I was taking Charity in fir a check up." I said without thinking. Too late did I realise they didn't know who Charity is. Well, except for Carlisle. How are they gonna react to finding out I have a daughter?

"Charity?" Alice asked. "Bella, who's Charity?"

"Umm, yeah. She's my...my daughter." I said nervously.

"You have a daughter?" Alice an Esme asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I do." I said, smiling at the thought of my daughter.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Alice asked a hesitantly. Esme shot her a look, clearly thinking it was rude to ask.

"I don't mind, Alice. I don't know who it is."

"You don't know who the father is?" Alice said.

"Nope."

I looked around at them all. most of them still seemed shocked either by the fact that I have a daughter, or that fat that I don't know who the father is. I turned to Rosalie just in time to see the words leave her mouth.

"Slut." She hissed o low I barely head it. I saw Esme shot her a glare. They probably thought i didn't hear it, but I did.

I felt anger flare up inside of me. Usually, I wouldn't react to something like this. But, this involved my baby. And I wasn't gonna take that.

"Really Rosalie? You have the nerve to call me a slut just because I don't know who the father is? Let me guess, you assumed that I went around, sleeping with every guy at school. Or, that I got drunk, and slept with some guy at a party, right? Well, that's not even close to the truth. The truth is that I got raped, in an alley. I was raped, beaten, then the guy tried to kill me by stabbing me in the chest. And he left. They never found him either. I got raped, and that lead to my daughter. and you have the nerve to call me a slut when you don't even know anything about it." I said. I had stood up half way through, and was yelling by the end.

Before any of them could respond, I turned, and was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5:rosalie

**party 2morrow. no updates 2morrow. sorry. i don't own taco bell or twilight, by the way.**

**--**

The whole ride home I was trying to compose myself. I didn't want Charity to see me crying. Angela would see right me, though. She always has.

I pulled into my driveway. It had only been about half an hour since I left. I got out of my car, and made my way up to the house. When I went inside, Angela was siting on the couch, playing with Charity. She looked up when I entered.

"Bella. You're home earlier." She said as I took my coat off.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off. She knew something was wrong from the tone of my voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked. I looked at Charity.

"Things went badly." I said. It was just after twenty.

"Bella..." Angela said, wanting me to say more.

"Not now." I said, still looking at Charity.

"That bad?" I nodded.

"Have you ate yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, how does Taco Bell sound to you?"

"Great." She said. We both laughed.

--

I had gotten what she wanted, then gone up to taco bell. Charity was sucking on her pacifier when I got home, and all through dinner. After dinner, I decided to tell Angela what happened. Charity was in the other room.

"Tonight didn't go that well." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, everything was fine when I got hadn't told that I was coming sot they were pretty surprised when I showed up. I told them I wasn't mad at them. We went inside, and sat down. They wanted know how I ran into Carlisle so I told them I saw him while taking Charity to the hospital. But, of course, they don't know who she is, so they asked. And, well, I told them."

"So what's bad about that?" Angela asked.

"That's not it. I told them I did, and Alice asked who the father was. I told her I didn't know. So, Rosalie-"

"That's the tall blond one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sorry." She said.

"Well, she called me a slut. So, I went off on her. I started yelling at her, telling her what really happened. Then, I stormed out."

"Oh my god! I can't believe she said that." Ang said.

"I know. She never liked me, but I didn't think she hated me that much." I said.

"How did _he_ react?" She asked, her voice soft.

"He wasn't there."

"He wasn't? Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"No. I didn't ask."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"You should get going. It's getting dark, and I don't want you driving in the pitch black on ice." I said, and stood up. She stood up too.

"Gosh Bella, you sound like my mom." She said with a laugh.

"All mom's worry, even if it's not about their own kid." I said.

"Bye Bella. Bye Charity." Angela said, smiling at Charity.

"Bye Ang, thanks for watching her."

"No problem. she's an angel." Then, Angela left. I walked over to Charity. She was still sucking on her pacifier.

"Hey cutie." I said, siting down on the couch.

--

Charity was restless that night. She just didn't want to go to sleep. She slept maybe three hours, in which I gladly slept through. She finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep as I started getting ready for work at the daycare. Once I had on my blue jeans, and pink polo shirt that I had to wear, I started getting Charity ready. I got her bundled up, and in her car seat. I tucked the blanket in around her, and went into the living room. I had set her down on the coffee table in front of the couch while I put my coat on. I had just picked up my coat when the doorbell rang. I threw it over my arm, and answered the door.

It was Rosalie.

She looked me over when I opened the door. I had on blue jeans, and my pink polo shirt that I had to wear. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Before, I would have felt messy in this by her, but I didn't care. Not now that I was a mother, and definitely after what she said to me last night.

"Bella, I-" She started, but I cut her off.

"I don't care Rosalie." I said, then shut the door in her face. I pulled on my coat, grabbed my purse, and picked up Charity.

When I went outside, Rosalie was leaning on her car, Emmett in the passenger seat, which was parked behind mine in the driveway. I couldn't get out.

I walked over to my car, ignoring her. I opened the back door, and put Charity in, fastening the seat belt to her chair. I set my purse on the floor infront of her after grabbing my keys, then shut the door. I turned around to face her.

"What Rosalie? I'm gonna be late for work, and I can' get fired for being late."

"Bella, just listen to me." She said.

"I told you already. I don't care. Now can you get out of my way? I need to get to work." I said, walking back to my car. She climbed back into her car, and pulled back out of my driveway.

--

I liked my job. I got to spend the day with Charity, and got free daycare while I was working. There wasn't too many people that used the daycare, maybe eleven kids a day. It wasn't bad, and i could make a living off of it for now.

When I got home from work that day, I was half expecting Rosalie to be waiting in my driveway, but she wasn't.

I took Charity inside, and starting preparing her a bottle. Once she had been fed, and burped, she was falling asleep. I put her in her crib before walking back into the living room, and sat on the couch.

I felt bad about how I treated Rosalie. Even though she treated me like crap when I was with _him_, and she called me a slut, I still wanted to make things right with her. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed the number I hadn't in what felt like ages.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Esem, it's Bella." Like she didn't know. "Is Rosalie there?" Not more than a second after I said that, I heard Rosalie's beautiful voice.

"Bella?" She said.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I'd really appreciate it of you could come over so we could talk." I said.

"Thank you Bella. I'll be over in a couple minutes." Then, she hung up.

**--**

**please, review**


	6. Chapter 6: her story

**god, the party was so much fun. we're going back down to my uncle's field, where it was, to hang out later. lol.**

**--**

I put my phone back in my pocket, and settled back into the couch. I knew Rosalie wouldn't take long to get here. Only a minute or two.

Sure enough, just a minute later, there was a knock at my door. I stood up and answered it. Rosalie stood on the other side in all her glory. I stood back.

"Come in Rosalie. Have a seat." I said. I shut the door, and walked over to the couch. She waited until I had taken a seat to take a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry about how I behaved. I shouldn't have acted like that. You were just trying to be nice, and i was a total bitch. I'm sorry." I said.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have called you a slut. You were right. I just assumed that you were sleeping around." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Rosalie. That means a lot to me." I said.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how old is she?" Rosalie asked. I noticed that her voice took a softer tone, a sweeter one when talking about Charity.

"It's fine, I don't mind. She's three months. I had her the day before I turned nineteen."

""So... you were raped just after we left?" Rosalie asked.

"In March. She was born prematurely. Three months." I said.

"Oh my. That's horrible. Especially after all that you've been through." She said. There was a silence after that.

"Bella, I can relate to what happened to you." Rosalie said eventually. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I should tell you how I was changed. I'll make it short. I'm sure you can use all the sleep you can get." She said. I nodded.

"When I was human, my family was rich, and I was beautiful. I was vain from it. My parents, wanting me to have a good husband, hooked me up with a man named Royce. We were in love, or so i thought. Quickly after, we were engaged. It all seemed so good.

"I had been at my friend's house with her, and her son one night. He was the cutest little boy I had ever seen. I left when her husband came home. That is all I ever wanted. a loving husband, and a baby of my own. I wanted a family." I would have never guessed Rosalie to be the mothering type.

"I was walking home when I saw them. It was Royce and his friends, and by the sound of it, they were drunk. Royce called me over, he was going to make fun of me in front of his friends. But, things went much worse. I'm sure you know what happened." She said, looking at me. I nodded, knowing exactly what happened.

"They left me there to die, in the middle of the night, the snow falling on me. I was sure I would die, but then Carlisle found me. He brought me back to where he, Esme, and Edward were staying, and changed me. They were always telling me it did no good to scream, but I did anyways." She had opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a cry coming from both the nursery, and the baby monitior.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in just a minute." I said, standing up.

I walked into Charity's room. She was laying in her crib, red faced, and crying. I picked her up.

"Oh, what's wrong sweetie?" But I could smell it. She needed a diaper change.

I took her over to the changing table, and changed her. When I was done, she was shivering. I got an idea. I got a soft blanket out of her crib, and wrapped her up in it, just like thy would do to a newborn in the hospital. Then, with Charity in my arms, I turned off the light, and made my way into the living room.

When I walked in, Rosalie was looking out of the window from the couch. Her back was to me, but I knew she knew I was there. Charity gave a little yawn while I was walking to the couch. Rosalie heard it, and turned around. I had Charity pulled up next to my body so Rosalie couldn't see anything but the blanket. I sat down on the couch.

I moved my arms so that I was cradling Charity. She was looking at me with sleepy eyes, and didn't seem at all bothered that a vampire was right next to her. Another thing she got from me. Rosalie was sitting close, and looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Bella, she's beautiful." She said. when Rosalie spoke, Charity rolled her eyes so that she was looking at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked. Rosalie seemed surprised.

"I'd love to." She said.

I passed Charity to her. She was cradling her just perfectly. Her head was bent down over Charity, her hair right next to the blanket. Charity reached out with her hand, and grabbed Rosalie's hair. She was constantly doing this to people. If she couldn't get your hand, or finger, it was your hair or shirt. Charity yawned again, and snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"I think that I should get going. You both need your sleep." Rosalie said, passing Charity back to me.

"Good night Rosalie." I said as she headed to the door. She let out a soft laugh.

"Bye Bella. Bye Charity." She said, then walked out the door.

I stood up, and took Charity into her room. I unbundled her,m and laid her in her crib before covering her up. I gave her a kiss good night on the forehead, and headed into the living room. I grabbed the baby monitor, and went into my room. I slipped off my tennis shoes, and laid down on my bed, still in my work clothes.

Soon, I was out cold.

--

**sorry it took so long to update. i just didn't know what to put here. its gonna skip ahead in the next chapter.**

**as much as i hate to say it, i dont have any of the twilight books. eclipse is my least favorite, and dont really care for rosalie's story. so, thats why it sucks.**

**please, review.**


	7. Chapter 7: the other girl

**sorry it took me so long to update. I really don't like this story right now, and my whole plot changed when i had Bella decide to forgive Rosalie. So, as a result, the story is a little fucked up as of now. Hopefully, i can fix this.**

**--**

Day passed, and they turned into weeks. Then, those weeks turned into months. I hadn't really seen much of the Cullens. I was too busy.

Usually, I was at work. I worked Monday through Friday, nine in the morning to seven at night. Ten hour days. Then, I also worked Saturdays, six to ten at night. That wasn't peramant though. I was filling in for someone.

After work, I would usually come home, and feed Charity, then myself. When I was done with that, I would check m y messages, while trying to rock Charity to sleep if she didn't vomit all over herself, or it was bath night. By the time I was done with that, I would check to see if she needed a diaper change, and put her to bed. I would usually shower then, and head to bed.

On my days off, we would go and see Charlie if he wasn't out. We would stay in the morning and part of the afternoon. The car ride back usually put Charity to sleep. Rosalie used to come over, and visit then, but stopped when it was too awkward. She had seemed like she wanted to tell me something the last time she visited, but just left abruptly. I haven't talked to, or seen any of the Cullens since.

It is now March. One year ago, I was raped. Six months ago, I had a baby girl. Funny how much your life can change in a year.

--

It was Saturday morning, and I was getting ready to take Charity out. We were going to Port Angeles, and it would be her first time there. There was some stuff I needed to get, and figured it would be the best time. I didn't have to work until later.

I got myself, and Charity ready. It was a warm, but cloudy day in Forks. The kind of day I used to hope for when I was still with Edward. Now, I just treated it like any other day. I had on dark wash jeans, and a sapphire blue camisole. Over that was a white, v-neck sweater. It was warm enough that I didn't have to wear a jacket.

Once I had Charity dressed, in her car seat, her stroller in the car, and the baby bag with my wallet and cellphone it over my shoulder, I was ready. I walked outside, locked the door, and put Charity in the backseat of my car. I set the bag on the front seat, and was off.

--

We had just left a small restaurant for lunch. I had a couple bags that had what I needed in them, and was heading back to the car. We had spent a couple hours shopping, and I felt that we were both ready to take a nap before I headed off to work tonight.

I just had to go around the corner, and down a couple blocks, and I would be at my car. I was getting close to the corner when I saw _them._ Or, more properly, _him._

It was him.

Across the street.

With another girl.

He had his arm over her shoulders.

And, he was staring right at me.

Edward.

I looked back at him, fighting to control my emotions. I knew that I was doing a good job of keeping them off my face, but that they were showing in my eyes. Edward seemed to know what I was feeling. He always could read me so well.

I saw him shake his head ever so slightly. I assumed it was in response to something the other girl said in her thoughts. I noticed that she was a vampire too. I guess I was just a distraction. He looked like he wanted to come over and say something. I narrowed my eyes, and glared at him. He seemed to be rethinking his decision to talk to me. I shook my head slowly, and quietly said, 'no', knowing that he could hear me. Then, I started pushing the stroller, walking away.

When I went around the corner, I let out breathe. I had wanted so badly to run across the street, and jump into his arms. I wanted to tell him I forgave him, and kiss him. But, I didn't. He had a new girlfriend now. After all, I was just a weak, pathetic, human to him.

As I passed the movie theater, I glanced at the posters outside to see what was playing. Nothing of my interest. It wasn't like I would even go see a movie, even if I did like one. Maybe before, but not now. I moved on.

The streets were pretty empty. I hadn't seen anyone since I saw Edward and his new girlfriend. People were probably at the beach, or something. Enjoying the warm. It would be crowded later. People would be dropping their kids off at daycare for me to watch while they went out, and had a good time.

I finally reached my car. I put Charity in the car seat in the back, and set my bag on the floor in front of her. I folded the stroller up, and put it in the trunk. I turned, and started to go to the driver's side. I wasn't even out from the back when a hand shot out, and grabbed my waist. Another went over my mouth. No one was around except for us.

"Such a pretty face. You know, you got me in a lot of trouble last time." This was the voice i used to hear in my nightmares, the one that kept me up for night's in a row.

--

**again, sorry for the suckiness.**

**please, review.**


	8. Chapter 8: the crowd

**well, i got a response out of you guys from that last chapter. lol. i was hoping I would. bet you guys didn't see that coming. hehe...  
--**

He was back. My attacker. My rapist. My nightmare.

The father of my baby girl.

I struggled against his hold just like the first time, and, also like the first time, it did no good. He laughed at my attempts as he pulled me away from my car. I elbowed him in the gut, and he suddenly let me go. I pulled back.

"You bitch." He said, before coming at me again. He grabbed my arm before i could get in my car. I was just gonna leave my baby. He slapped me across the face. He missed when I pulled, smacking my nose. Blood poured out of it. I didn't get dizzy this time. I got used to it when I went through child birth. There was a lot more blood then.

He grabbed my other arm, and tried to drag me back into the alley. He didn't even bother to cover my mouth. He must have thought I wouldn't scream, for fear he would kill me. But I knew better. I would be dead if I didn't scream. He moved my wrist so that he had them both in one hand. He reached inot his jacket pocket. I sucked in a breathe.

"We're just gonna make this quick and easy this time." He said, producing a blade from his pocket. Gosh, did he have enough of those?

I let out my breathe, a scream filling the air. I jerked away as I screamed, for he had tried to stab me when I screamed. Instead of it going into my chest, it entered my shoulder.

"You little bitch." He said, clamping a hand over my mouth. The pain in my arms was getting to me. Not too much blood was seeping out right now. The blade was stopping most of the blood flow.

Suddenly, he was gone from me. His body jerked away from my, his grasp coming off. I fell to the ground, and pushed myself up into a sitting position against a store wall. I looked around to see who my savior was. A tall, muscular, dark haired man was holding him by the neck up against the wall.

Jacob.

He threw the man to the ground, and was hovering over him. The man didn't move, and had his eyes shut. I guess he was unconscious. Jacob didn't take his eyes off of him.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked without looking up.

"Yeah, accept for my broken nose, and the knife sticking out of my arm." I said. His head snapped up, and looked at my arm. He seemed shocked. I guess he didn't see that.

"Oh god, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't even see that." He said, moving to come over to me. I held up my other hand.

"I'm fine Jacob. I've had worse." I said. He stepped back to the guy. "I'm gonna call my dad now." I added. Then, I realised I had my phone in my car. Charity. Oh crap. I made to get up, but Jacob spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking worried.

"Getting my phone, and my daughter. I can't just leave her in the car." I said, and got up.

"Bella, you really shouldn't get up." He said.

"Well, then do you want to leave him, and get them for me?" I said. I didn't expect him too, so when he sighed, and walked away from the guy, I was surprised.

"He's not conscious Bella." He said, seeing me watch him. "Where's your phone?"

"In the bag on the floor in front of Charity. Just bring me the whole bag." I said.

When I turned to look out the end of the alley, there as a small group of people. Maybe five or six. Two of those were Edward, and that girl. Jacob glared at them as he passed. The girl looked annoyed as he did so, but Edward ignored him, watching me. I looked right back at him. Then, Jacob was coming back with my little girl, who was crying, and the bag. He set the car seat in front of me, and sat down next to me.

"It's in the front pocket." I said, sticking my hand out to pull the car seat closer. Charity calmed at my touch. I was watching her play with my hand while Jacob called the police. a couple minutes later, sirens could be heard. Two cop cars pulled up at the end of the alley, and an ambulance. Charlie, and a couple other men came out of the cars. Charlie came to us while the others went to the man on the alley floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Then, glanced at my arm. "Well, besides that?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to Jacob here." I said glancing at him. Charlie stood up, and walked over so he was standing next to Jacob. They had people coming over for me. They helped me up, and into the back of the ambulance.

"What about Charity ?" I said as I was walking.

"I'll bring her and your car up to the hospital." He said.

In the ambulance, they removed the blade from my shoulder. I had to take off my shirt so they could see it better. It was cold with only my camisole on in there. It hurt taking it out almost as bad as it did going in. I wasn't conscius for any of this last time. Once it was out, the wound starting pouring blood. They wiped some of it away, and put a lot of gause around my shoulder.

Once we arrived at the hospital, they helped me out of the ambulance. I was a little woozy from the loss of blood, and swayed on my feet. They got a wheelchair out for me, and wheeled me in. They put me in a room, and not a minute later, Carlisle walked in.

"Well Bella, what happened here?" He asked as he took off the gause that was bloodstained.

"I got hit in the face, then stabbed in the shoulder." I said bluntly.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as he began putting stuff on my shoulder, then stitching it up.

"It was Charity's father. The man who raped me a year ago. Last time, he tried to kill me, and stabbed me in the chest when a light flicked on. He showed up again today while I was shopping. I had just put Charity in the car when he grabbed me, and pulled me back into the alley. I got slapped when I elbowed him. Then, when he tried to stab me in the chest again, I screamed and jerked away. He missed and got my shoulder. Then, Jacob showed up, and saved me." I said. He was almost done stitching.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?"

"Yes. And I already know what he is." I stated.

"Oh." was all he said. He was wrapping my shoulder up.

"I saw Edward today." I said. He stiffened for a moment. Then, he went back to working.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes. In Port Angeles."

"Bella, I probably should explain." He started.

"Carlisle you don't have to explain anything to me. I have my own life now, and you guys have yours. It's not any of my business." I said.

"But, it is Bella. You're still family to us."

"Not in my mind. I have my own family now." I said. He was quiet then.

**--**

**I'm starting to get excited now. I do luv twilight, but, Harry Potter was there first, and I do like it more. Don't kill me. But,I'm getting really excited about the movie next week! I'm more excited for new moon though!**

**please, review!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: my smile

**--**

Carlisle gave me my pain medicine, told me not to put strain on my arm, and to come back in two weeks before leaving the room. Also, i was not allowed to put strain on my should which, and was not allowed to go to work.I had several stitches in my shoulder, and it was wrapped up in gauze. I stood up of the bed that I had been sitting on the edge of, and left the room, my sweater tied around my waist.

When I entered the waiting room, Charlie, Jacob, and Charity were there, waiting for me. What suprised me was that Charlie didn't have Charity, but Jacob did. She was sitting in his lap, giggling. I heard him laugh, and smiled. I walked over to the nurses desk, and signed myself out. Then I walked over to them. Charlie looked up at me.

"Having fun?" I asked Jacob, who hadn't noticed me. He looked up at me, and smiled _my_ smile. He had this look on his face that I had seen before, but I just couldn't place.

"She's adorable Bella." Jacob said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"I am. I got everything. Let's go."I said. Jacob put Charity in her car seat then stood up.

"I got her, Bells." He said when I reached for it. I gave him a smile, and picked up my bag.

We walked out into the parking lot. Jake put Charity in the backseat, and I fastened her chair in while he was talking to Charlie.

"Come on Charlie. I'll give you a ride to the station." He said. They started walking to his car, which was a couple down from mine.

"I need to talk to you." I said, quiet enough that Charlie didn't hear me. I knew that Jacob could though. I climbed in my car, and headed back to my house.

Once inside, I put Charity in a pillow on the floor that propped her up, and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Angela's number, hoping she wasn't in class. After four rings, she picked up.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hey Ang. Your not in class are you?" I asked, not sure of the time.

"No, it's a break for me right now. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, a couple things." I said.

"Like?" She asked, waiting for me to go on.

"I took Charity shopping today. And I saw Edward."

"You did? How did that go?"

"Well, when he started heading my way, I glared at him, shook my head, and mouthed no."

"Good. You stood up to him."

"Yeah. And, he has a new girlfriend." I said.

"How do you know it's his girlfriend?" She asked.

"He had his arm around her." I said.

"Oh. So, what else happened?"

"After I saw Edward, I had just put Charity in the car, and her father showed up." I said. Silence, then...

"What? Her father?" She sounded shocked, and mad. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He got me, and dragged me back into an alley after hitting me in the face. He pulled out a knife, and was getting ready to stab me with it when I screamed. He missed my chest, and it went into my should."

"I thought you said you were fine?" Angela said.

"Well, I'm not dead, and it's not as bad as last time."

"So, did they get him?" She asked.

"I'm getting there. Jacob showed up just in time, and knocked him unconscious."

"He knocked him out?"

"Yeah. Then, we called the cops. They got him."

"Oh my god. You must be so relieved." She said. I heard a car pulled up in my driveway.

"I am. Hey, I got to go. Someone's here." I said.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone just as someone knocked on the door. I stood up, and let Jacob in.

"Take a seat." I said. He sat down on the couch, watching Charity play with one of her stuffed animals. I sat next to him.

"Jacob, I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life." I said.

"Bella, you don't need to say thank you. It's our job. And besides, I was making up for being such an a-"

"Jacob, language." I said, cutting him off.

"Jerk." He said.

"I'm not mad at you." I said.

"Why Bella? You should be! I told you to kill your baby!" He said.

"Well, I'm not mad. I missed you." I said.

"I did too. It was so weird not hanging out." I smiled at that. I decided to change the subject.

"Why were you in Port Angeles? I figured that if you weren't doing pack duty, you'd be asleep."

"Haha, very funny. I don't sleep that much." I rolled my eyes at that." And I was doing pack duty."

"Which was...?" I said, waiting for him to explain.

"Following that new leach. We don't trust her. She's already slipped up once, just out of town. I have to keep an eye on her." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Bells, I'm sorry." Jacob said. I was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything that's happened to you. You were left in the woods, heartbroken. Then raped, and almost killed. Found out you were pregnant, and I was a total jerk to you. You see the guy that you love with another girl, and then your child's father comes back, and tries to kill you again. You don't deserve any of the stuff that happened to you."

"Thank you, Jake." I said, and gave him a hug. when e pulled apart, I saw he had his nose scrunched up.

"What?" I asked him. Then, Charity let out a wail from the floor. "Oh."

I picked her up, with my one good arm, and carried her back to the nursery. Once I had changed her diaper, she was looking a little tired. I put her in her crib, and tucked her in. I was amazed by how much she slept. After giving her a kiss on the forehead, I went back into the living room.

"Jake, you must be hungry, can I make you something to eat?" I asked him, already opening the fridge.

"Sure. Thanks Bella." He said, walking into my small kitchen area. I got out the stuff for macaroni and cheese, and sandwiches.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" Jake asked as I put the water on to boil.

"Of course." I said, wondering what it could be.

"Well, first, I need to know one thing." I waited for him to continue.

"Have I ever told you about imprinting?" He finally asked.

**--**

**I know it was short, and mostly dialogue, but I couldn't think of what to put. My internet is currently out, so that's why I havent posted. Sorry.**

**please, review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ben

**I figure I should give you an insight to what happened with Angela and Ben. So, here ya go.**

**--**

A.P.O.V.

I was relieved by Bella's news. I mean, I wasn't glad she was almost killed, but the guy who raped her, and tried to kill her was caught. They got him! He's going to jail!

I stood up from the bench I was on. I had five minutes to get to my next class, and it was on the other side of campus. I hitched my bag up on my shoulder, and started across the grass. I was half way to the building my class was in when I saw them.

Ben, and Madison, his girlfriend.

Madison was just shorter than him, and had a petite frame. She had shoulder length, straight blonde hair, and a bit of a tan. As much as I hated admitting it, she was beautiful, and smart.

I continued walking, trying not to look at them. I tried to keep the thoughts of what happened out of my head but I couldn't. The memories of our break up just came to me as I continued across the grass.

_`~flashback~`_

_I had just gotten back from Bella's house. She was five months along, and had just found out that she was having a girl. She invited me over to tell me. I was so glad for her. But, I also felt bad._

_She had the burden of being pregnant at eighteen. When she found out, she dropped out of school. Chief Swan wasn't happy, but he understood. A baby is a lot to handle. _

_I had been going over there every weekend. I had helped her find a house, which her family was now working on, and other stuff, like the shopping for stuff. It limited my time with Ben, but Bella needed me._

_I had left my phone at home. when I got there, and navigated my way through all the boxes in my room, I found it. I had boxes because I needed to start packing my stuff in a couple weeks. I had just under two months until school started._

_I picked up my phone, and saw I had one new message. It was from Ben. He said he needed to talk to me, and to call him when I got home. I dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. I sat down while waiting._

_"Ang?" He asked when I answered._

_"You said you wanted to talk?" I asked him._

_"Yeah..." _

_"About what?" He sighed._

_"I'm not gonna beat around the bush." He took a breathe. "I'm breaking up with you." _

_"What? Why?" I asked, shocked._

_"We haven't been spending enough time together. You're always at Bella's house." He said. I didn't say anything. I thought he had understood._

_After a minute of me not saying anything, I heard a click, then the dial tone. He had hung up on me. Then, the tears started flowing._

_`~flashback~`_

Next time I saw Ben, a couple days later, he was already with Madison. I couldn't believe that he had moved on so quickly.

When I told Bella that we had broken up, I said it was because there was someone else in his life. I didn't want to tell her it was because I was spending so much time with her. She would feel bad, and she didn't need that then. Maybe I would tell her one day. Or, maybe not.

I reached the building just before Ben and Madison. Ben was in my class, Madison had class a couple rooms down.

"Hey Ang." Ben said from behind me. He had said when I had seen him that first time after we broke up that he wanted us to be friends. But, I didn't, and so I ignored him.

I entered the classroom, and sat down. Ben, and I were some of the first ones there. Just like in high school, before class people were usually visiting each others desks. Ben tried talking to me at this time at first, but gave up when he didn't get any response. When i heard the chair pull out next to me ,I figured it was Ben, seeing as Matt, who sat next to me, was always late, or didn't show up. when I looked up, though, and it wasn't Ben, or Matt. It was Justin, a kid in my class who was pretty popular, and played on the football team. He's from Seattle.

"Hey. Angela, right?" He said whe nhe saw he had my attention.

"Yeah. And you're Justin." I said.

"Yep. Hey, my friends having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He asked, straight out. Usually, I wouldn't go to parties. But, when I looked past Justin, I saw Ben.

It was with vengance when I answered him with, "I'd love too."

"Great. I'll meet you outside the dorms at eight?"

"Okay." The bell rang then, and he headed back to his seat. Ben was still looking at me as I turned to face the front again, a smile on my face. He moved on, and so could I.

--

**okay, i know i said it was Saturday, but ignore that. it's Friday right now in my story.**

**please, review.**


	11. Chapter 11: drunk

**sorry about the wait.**

**--**

**B.P.O.V.**

He imprinted on my baby. Jacob imprinted on Charity.

I sat there, and listened to him explain it all to me. I'm wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I mean, God, she was just a baby, six months old. But, Jacob is a great guy, and I know he wouldn't push her to be with him if she didn't want to. It was just hard to except it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked when I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I am." I said slowly.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked again. I could tell he didn't want to make me mad again.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad for you. Just don't push it too far. Not now." I said. He smiled.

"I won't. I'm glad your fine with this Bella." He said. I gave him a hug. He pulled back, and stood up.

"I have to go. Sam's calling." He said.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." He said.

I looked at the clock. It was almost six. This day just seemed to drag on. I was exhausted already. But I couldn't sleep yet. I had to get something done. I looked around, walked into the kitchen, picked up a rag, and started cleaning.

--

A.P.O.V.

After eating a small dinner at five, I started getting ready for the party tonight. I had never been to a real party before. But, my roommate Audrey has.

Audrey is quite a character. When she's around people she doesn't know well, and that are older than her, she's really shy. She never asks for a lot, and doesn't date. Also, Audrey is a straight a student, and got in on a full academic scholarship. I know, she sounds like a really good girl, but that's not how she is. She loves to party, be loud, and get drunk. And, she always speaks her mind, even if it gets her in personality pretty much.

I went into our room, and started getting ready. Audrey was working on a report in the other room. I took a shower, then got dressed. I put on gray skinny jeans, a black lacy camisole, and black ballet flats. I replaced my contacts, then lined my eyes with black eyeliner. I dried my hair, and brushed it out so that it was straight and shiny. I had changed my style a lot since high school, if you couldn't tell.

I walked out into the siting area, where Audrey was working. I had five minutes before Justin should arrive. I pulled my cellphone off the charger, and stuck it in my jeans pocket. Audrey looked up, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"You going out?" She asked, pulling her auburn hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"A party?" How did she know?

"How did you know?"

"The way your dressed. And the fact that everyone is talking about it." She stated simply.

"So why aren't you going?" I asked.

"The girl who's having it has baned me from the house. we got a fight, and she can call the cops on me." She said it like it was nothing.

"Oh," was all I said. I had a minute before he should get here. I walked towards the door, not bothering to grab my keys.

When I was outside the dorms, Justin was already there. I climbed in his car, said hi, and we were off.

--

B.P.O.V.

It was just after three in the morning when I was awoken by the home phone ringing. Pain shot through my arm when I pushed myself up with it, the painkillers having worn off while I slept. I picked the phone up off it's cradle.

"Hello?" I answered sleeply, propped up on my good arm.

"Bella, can I ask a favor of you?" It was Ben.

"It's three in the damn morning, Ben! And besides, why should I do something for you?" Then, a thought hit me. "How did you get my phone number?"

"It's Angela." He said. Worry coursed through me. "And, I found it on her phone."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She went out to a party, and got drunk. Her ride can't ditched her, and she can't get into her dorm. I can't have her stay in my dorm because she would freak. She needs somewhere to sleep tonight." He explained. I sighed.

"Bring her over." I said. I told him where I lived, and hung up. I sighed, and got out of bed. From the closet in the hallway, I produced a blanket, and a pillow. I made a bed for Angela on the couch with them. Then, I went and sat down at the table behind the couch. Ten minutes later, I was almost asleep again, when there was a loud knocking on the door. The noise scarred me, and I jumped up. Then, I opened the door.

"Help her onto the couch Ben." I said, stepping back to let them in. Ben was half supporting Angela, who was giggling insainly at something. I could smell the alchol on them both.

"How much did she have to drink?" I asked.

"No less than four cups of it. enough to get someone who parties a lot drunk."

"Great. and how much did you drink?" I asked him.

"I didn't drink any." He said.

"I can smell it on your breathe."

"I only had two, okay?" He said.

"Thanks for making sure she made it somewhere safely." I said

"Thanks for taking her." Ben said before leaving.

I looked at Angela, who had stopped giggling when Ben laid her down on the couch. She had her hands on her stomach, her eyes shut. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Come on Ang, you need to come with me."I said, trying to get her up.

"I don't feel so good." She said when she stood up. I lead her to the bathroom. I put her on the floor, next to the toilet. Then, I grabbed a hairband from my hair supplies, and pulled her hair back. I sat down on the floor by the toilet, leaning my back up against the wall behind me.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

**--**

**sorry for the wait.**

**please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12: disappointed and pissed

**thanks for the all the story alerts, and favorites! i would love some more reviews though!**

**--**

**A.P.O.V.**

I awoke on a cold, hard, floor. My head was pounding, and there was a terrible taste in my mouth. When I stretched, I realised there was a blanket over me, and a cup of water a couple feet away from my head. I sat up, causing my head to hurt even more. I looked around the room.

I knew I wasn't at the house the party was in. I had been in that bathroom, and this wasn't it. And this wasn't the bathroom in the dorm, either. So, where was I?

Then, it hit me. This was Bella's house. But, she didn't know I was at that party last night. How did I get here?

Bella walked into the room then, holding Charity with one arm, and a sleeve of saltine crackers in the other. She sat down on the floor next to me, Indian style, and put Charity in her lap so that she was leaning against her stomach. Charity looked at me, and smiled. I was shivering so I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

"Rinse your mouth out with that water. It'll taste better, trust me." Bella, said, her voice quiet, which I was thankful for, but also a little pissed sounding. She opened the sleeve of crackers. I stood up with the water in my hand slowly. Things were spinning slowly. I steadied myself on the sink.

It did taste better after I had rinsed my mouth out. I sat back down slowly, and leaned back against the sink, my eyes shut. I could feel Bella watching me. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me. She offered the sleeve of crackers to me.

"Take one. You need to eat something after vomiting so much this morning." She said, her voice the same as before. I took one.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice scratchy sounding.

"Just after one in the afternoon." She said. I groaned, and put my head in my hands. "Eat." She said, and set the cracker sleeve down next to me. She stood up with Charity and left the room. I ate my cracker, then grabbed another one.

When Bella came back in a minute later, without Charity, I had just finished my fourth cracker. She walked over to the sink, and leaned over me. I heard the medicine cabinet above it open, a bottle being opened, closed, and the door shut. Then,I heard the water running. My head starting pounding badly again. She took a couple steps back, and bent down. Bella gave me a cup of water, and two aspirin. I gladly took them. She walked back over to the wall, and leaned against it, her arms crossed. She watched me until I took the medicine.

"I was woken up this morning at three by Ben calling me to tell me you were drunk, and had no where to go." Bella said, her voice quiet. It didn't give any emotion away.

"God Bella, I'm so sorry. I just didn't think last night." I said.

"No, you didn't think. I was afraid that I would have to take you to the hospital for alchol posioning because of how much you drank. I stayed in here with you until Charity woke up around seven making sure you were okay. You vomited for almost an hour straight, seating badly, and shaking. I was so freaking worried about you, Angela." She said. I could tell she was not only pissed with me, but disappointed too.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said again.

"Why the hell did you go to that party and drink so goddamn much?" I felt so bad, like she was my mother. I looked down at my lap when I spoke.

"I was trying to make Ben jealous. I went there with this guy named Justin, and he ended up ditching me." I said.

"Did you have to get freaking drunk to make him jealous, though?" Her voice was still soft as it was when she first came into the room.

"No. I don't know why I drank so much."

"There is no reason why. The only reason is that you were being a dumb ass." I was shocked. Bella usually didn't talk like that. I kept my head down, not wanting to see her face.

"God, Ang, I was so worried. I didn't know what to do. And Ben was worried about you too, Ang. We were both hoping you'd be okay." She said after a minute. Her voice was even softer, and it sounded different. I looked up at her, and was surprised. She was crying.

Bella had her hand over her eyes, and her body was shaking with silent sobs. What of her face that I could see was red, and tear streaked. Bella never crys. Last time I saw her cry was when Charity was born, and she had to make the decision on whether or not to take her off the machines. She took a couple of deep breathes, wiped the tears away, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

--

B.P.O.V.

Once I had managed to control my tears, I left the room. I went into my room, picked up the phone, and dialed Angela's cell phone number. She didn't have it so I assumed that he did.

"Bella?" He answered after a couple rings.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"How's Angela?"

"She got up about half an hour ago. I gave her some aspirin, and some crackers. " I said.

"Oh, okay."

"Could you bring her cellphone down? I'm sure she's gonna wonder where it is when she can't find it."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few." He said, then hung up.

I put the phone up, and went to look out the window. It was sunny, something rare for Forks. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of light wash jeans, and a blue baby doll style tank top. Then, I slipped on blue flats. My hair got brushed, and pulled back in a ponytail. I grabbed white sweat pant bottoms, and a green camisole that I had from before I got pregnant. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom.

Angela was still on the floor, in front of the sink. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head in her arms on top of that. I set the clothes down on the sink.

"Hey, Ang. I brought you some clothes to change into that don't smell like beer, and vomit." I said, "And taking a shower might make you feel better. I'll probably have a guest when you get out." I left the room then, pulling the door shut behind me. A couple minutes later, I heard the water start in the shower. I walked into the living room to wait for Ben.

Charity was in her play pen playing with a stuffed lamb when I entered. I had to put her in a play pen now if I was leaving her in a room alone because she could crawl. I picked her up in one arm, and the stuffed lamb in the other. I sat down on the couch, with her in my lap, and played wit her a for a couple minutes. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. I stood up, Charity in my good arm, and answered the door.

"Hey Ben, come on in." I said. He walked past me, into the house.

"I forgot you had a baby. I wouldn't have brought Angela over hear if I did." He said.

"It's fine. You and Angela weren't together for that long after I got pregnant. And Angela just slept after she stopped getting sick." I said, leading him to the couch. When he sat down, he shot a glance at me, then did a double take, his eyes on my shoulder.

"Bella, what happened to your shoulder?" He asked.

"Charity's father showed up yesterday, and tried to kill me while I was out shopping." I said. He seemed alarmed at how calmly I said I was almost killed. I was used to it by now.

"Oh god. And that happened the first time almost a year ago." Ben said.

"Yep. It'll be a year in two weeks. The end of March." I said. Again, he gave me a weird look.

"So she's three months old?" He asked, seeming like he would rather just wait in silence.

"Six. She was premature." I said. I heard the shower shut off.

"Wow. You're just getting loads of bad stuff thrown at you." He said.

"Yeah, but there's also good. Like Charity. She's my little miracle." I said. The bathroom door opened. We both turned towards came out, and down the short hall to us.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do thanks." Then, she saw Ben.

--

**hopefully, the next chapter will be the last Ben, and Angela chapter, and it will go back top Bella and the Cullens. There will be time skipping coming up.**

**review, please.**


	13. Chapter 13: talk

**yes, I know that I have horrible grammar. And my age is no excuse for it. So, you don't have to tell me this, I already know. Not trying to be mean, just letting y'all know.**

**--**

Angel looked at Ben, then turned to me.

"Bella, why is Ben here?" She asked.

"I told you I had a guest coming over. He has your cellphone. And, as I told you, he was worried about you last night."I said. I stood up with Charity, then added, "You two need to talk."

I walked into Charity's room, and sat down on the floor with her. I started playing with her, and talking to her when I remembered Angela's clothes that needed to be washed. I gave Charity a toy to play with, and got up off the floor. Then,I walked into the bathroom.

I picked up Angela's clothes, and the blanket she had been using, and took them to the back room. I put them in my washer, started it up, and went back into the bathroom. I picked up the glass she had been using, and the sleeve of crackers. I took them back into the nursery with me, not wanting to interrupt Ben and Angela. I sat in the chair by the window that I used to spend all night in when Charity didn't sleep through the night, and watched my daughter play.

--

Half an hour later, I heard the door open, a car door, and a car pulling out of driveway. I stood up, grabbed Charity, and walked out of the room. I entered the living room to find Angela sitting on the couch, playing with her cellphone in her hands. I put Charity in her playpen, gave her her stuffed lamb, and sat down next to Angela. I didn't ask her what happened because I knew she would tell me when she was ready too.

"He gave me back my cellphone." She said, holding it up, after a couple minutes. She looked at me.

"That's good. Now you can call people again." I said with a smile. She gave me a weak smile.

"I told him thank you for bringing me hear this morning. Then I apologized for being such a bitch to him." She stated. I nodded.

"He said he was sorry for breaking up with me, and that it was a stupid reason to do it. He said he just should have respected-" I cut her off there.

"A stupid reason? There was another girl! How is that stupid? He should have just cheated on you?" I said, angry. Angela looked away, then back at me.

Bella, I need to tell you something. I lied. He didn't break up with me because of Madison. He didn't even know her then. He broke up with me because I didn't spend any time with him. I was always with you." I was surprised. _I_ was the reason they broke up?

"God Angela, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay. You needed me." She said.

"Well, he said he should have respected the fact that I was needed elsewhere. He feels bad about breaking up with me."

"So, are you guys going back out?" I asked.

"He said that he would give us another chance if he breaks up with Madison." She said.

"They won't last. Trust me." I said.

"Think so?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks Bella. For everything."

"No problem." I said, then gave her a hug.

--

Ben's P.O.V.

God, I can't believe I _kissed_ her. I actually kissed her!

I shouldn't have done it. We're not dating. And I have Madison.

But I wanted too. And I did. It felt so right.

Maybe, Madison and i aren't right for each other. Maybe, I'm supposed to be with Angela...

But even if I am, it doesn't make the fact that I kissed her okay. I shouldn't have done it.

I just hope she doesn't tell Bella.

--

B.P.O.V

"Hey, lets go get some lunch in Port Angeles." I said after our little hug.

"Okay." She said.

"I'm just gonna call someone over to watch Charity, and then we can go."

"Are you sure? She can just come with us." Angela said, picking her up.

"Yeah, I am." I picked up my cell phone, and dialed he familiar number.

"Hello?" Billy's voice answered.

"Hey Billy, it's Bella." I said.

"Bella, how are you doing? It's been awhile."

"It has. I'm doing good. I was wondering if Jacob was around?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me get him." He said. I heard the phone being set down.

"Jacob? Jacob Black? I thought you two weren't speaking?"

"We made up." I said.

"Hello?" Came Jacob's husky voice.

"Jacob, it's Bella." I said.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"You busy?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't have to patrol until tonight."

"Can you do me a favor, then?" I asked.

"Anything for you Bella."

"Watch Charity for an hour or two while I go out?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. I've never had to watch a kid before."

"You'll be fine. I've seen you with her. And besides, I know you won't let anything happen to her." I said. He sighed.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Then he hung up.

"Hes coming." I said.

"Are you sure about this Bella? Does he have any experience with kids?" Angela asked.

"No, but I trust him. I know he won't harm one hair on her head." I said.

"What about feeding her? And changing her?"

"I just did both not too long ago. He'll just have to play with her her for a bit, and maybe put her down for a nap." I said.

"Okay. If you trust him, I guess I can too." She said.

"God, Angela, your not even her mom, and you're freaking out." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me. "I gotta go get my purse."

I went into my room, and pulled my wallet out of my baby bag. I put it, and my cell phone in a small black bag. I grabbed my keys off of my nightstand, and turned to go back to the living room. When I passed my closet, I remembered that Angela needed shoes. I grabbed white flats, and left the room. When I got into the living room, I gave the shoes to Angela.

"Thanks." She said, and passed Charity to me so she could slip them on. I held her and started tickling her. She let out her high pitched laugh, and I laughed along with her. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang. Angela got up to answer it.

"Hi Jacob, come on in." She said.

Thanks. Angela right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I stood up, and walked over to Jacob. His eyes lit right up when he saw her.

"Hey. Thanks for watching her." I said.

"No problem. You know I would do anything for you, Bella." Jacob said. I gave Charity to him. He looked kinda funny holding her, with how big he was.

"I just fed, and changed her not too long ago so you don't need to worry about that. She should be ready for a nap soon. You can help yourself to the food in the kitchen." I said.

"Got it, Bells. Have fun." He said as we left.

--

Angela and I just talked at lunch. It was nice. when we got home, Jacob was asleep on the couch. I had to stifle a laugh at him, as did Angela. Charity was asleep in her crib when I checked in on her.

"Should we wake him up?" Angela asked, looknig at Jacob.

"No, let him sleep. I know that he doesn't get much. He's usually working." I said. Angela nodded.

Angela and I sat around in my room for a bit. Around five, Charity woke up from her hour long nap. I picked her up, and took her into the living room. Angela was standing in the doorway watching me go over to wake Jake up.

I had to shake him, and push several times, but Jacob eventually woke up. Once thanked him, and he had said bye to Charity, we got ready to go.I put Charity in her car seat, and a light blanket over it seeing at it was getting later, and it was a longer drive than what she was used to to get to Seattle.

It took us just over an hour to get there. I couldn't find a place near her dorm to park, so we parked a little farther away, and I decided to walk up to the dorm building with her.

Students we heading back to the dorms, getting dropped off, and leaving. Angela said they were probably back from eating out, or visiting someone for the weekend.

Just before we reached the dorms, two figures I hadn't wanted to see came upon it at the same time we did. Edward, and _that girl._

"They transferred her over Christmas break. All of them. Something about problems with their last school." Angela told me in a whisper. We reached the dorm building just before them.

"Bye Bella. Thanks so much. For everything." Angela said, giving me a hug.

"It was no problem. Just don't do it again. I might not let you in next time. " I joked. "Bye Ange."

When I turned to go,I saw the girl with Edward, turned and look at Edward. Her lips were moving say something, but I couldn't hear her. He shook his head, and looked up at me. I kept on walking, but I was still watching them. They hadn't moved. His eyes flicked to my face, then he looked down, and saw the car seat hooked on my arm. He looked back up at me, but I looked away, and picked up my pace, heading back to my car.

--

That night, I headed into my room, freshly showered, and was getting ready to lay down. I had my back to the window when I felt it. The prickling on the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. I walked over to the windows, and with only a quick glance outside, I locked it, then let the curtains fall over it so no one could see inside.

--

**sorry about the wait, but my freaking brother wouldn't let me on the computer. pissed me the hell off.**

**things should start coming easier to me know, so hopefully the chapters will be a lot better than these, which aren't my best.**

**please, review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Megan

**okay, so im gonna do a little bit of a time jump. its a week before Bella's 21 birthday. Charity is almost two.**

**--**

I smiled from the couch, watching my daughter play with a baby doll. Right now she was pretending to feed it. as she did so, I thought back to all he stuff that had happened since her father returned.

I had to go to court a couple days later. It turns out that I wasn't his only victim. There was two other girls. I was the only one he tried to kill, though. And, the only one who he got pregnant. He was found guilty, and charged with three accounts of rape, and two attempted murders. Also, besides what he has from us, there's grand theft auto. He was given sixty years in jail. **(idk what the actually thing would be. i just made that up.)**His name is Cole Johnson. He's forty-seven years old.

A week after the court hearing, I had to go back, and see Carlisle to get my stitches removed. We talked about the hearing, and he asked how Charity was. I told him she was fine, and that was it.

After that, I was back at work, and things were back to normal. I didn't see anymore of the Cullens. At first, I had wished that I did. That I could just suck it up, and visit them at their house. But, then I remembered that Edward had moved on, and probably didn't want anything to do with me.

I knew it was him watching me that night. He was probably waiting for Charity to fall asleep so he could talk to me, or something. But, I clearly let him know I didn't want to even see him when I locked my window, and pulled the curtains shut. They've stayed that way since then.

A week after Angela and Ben talked, Madison broke up with Ben. Ange, and Ben had been hanging out, and Madison didn't like that. So, she ended it. Ben and Ange are going out now, and their going strong.

Jacob has been over at my house in his free time. He's my regular babysitter he's with the pack, then I asked Angela, and Ben to watch her for me. Charity loves Jacob. He's like the brother she doesn't have. He's great with her, too. I know he would never let anything happen to her.

Victoria has dissappeared from Forks. The pack hasn't been finding any fresh scents. The murders in Seattle stopped too. We figured that it was Victoria who was doing it. The pack wasn't worried about it anymore, but I knew better. She would be back. I was sure of it.

I had to get up, and get going. The pack was having a bonfire tonight, and Jacob asked us to come. I had to pick some stuff up because I was going to help Emily cook. there was a couple other things I needed so I figured I would just go up to Port Angeles. I had enough time.

"Come on, sweetit, we gotta get ready to go." I said, getting up. Charity looked up at me.

"Whar?" She asked. It sounded like she had said 'war', but I knew what she was asking.

"The store. And then down to see Emily, and the guys." I said, picking her up. Her doll was still in her hands.

"Jakey?" She asked me.

"Yes, you get to see Jake." I said. She squealed loudly, happy.

I took her into her room, and set her down on her bed. I walked over to her closest, and pulled out her shoes, and a jacket. I put her shoes on, but didn't put her jacket on her yet. I brushed her hair out, and pulled it back into a little ponytail on the back of her head. Her hair had just reached her shoulders. It was black, and slightly wavy. I put her jacket on her then, and told her to go wait in the living room.

I walked into my room, and grabbed a black jacket. I had on dark wash skinny jeans, and a red camisole with black lace on the top, and bottom. My hair was down, and straightened. I grabbed my small black bag, threw my wallet, cell phone, a compact, and a list of what I needed in it. I slipped on my black flats, and walked back into the living room.

Charity was sitting on the floor, playing with her doll again. I walked over to her, and she looked up.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Can Megan come?" She asked. Megan's her doll.

"Yes, she can come. But, she has to stay in the car." I told her.

"Otay." She said, and stood up. I laughed quietly. She was so cute.

I opened the door, and she ran to the car. I'm glad she was a lot more graceful than me. I put her in her car seat, and fastened her in before going around to the drivers side, and getting in. Then, we were off.

The whole way there, Charity was playing with her doll, and talking to it. I listened to her, and occasionally laughed at some of the stuff she said. She didn't seem to notice. Forty minutes later, we were parked along one of the Port Angeles streets. It was pretty busy so I just figured we could walk instead of driving form store to store. A lot of the people here seemed to be going to restaurants for dinner. It was five o'clock.

I got out, and went around to Charity's door. I opened it, and started undoing her from her car seat. She was still playing with Megan. She loved that doll. Once i got her undone, I got her out, and put her next to me.

"Charity, let me have Megan. I told you if she comes she's staying in the car." I said.

"No." Charity said, holding on tighter. She's always so stubborn.

"Charity Dawn, don't you back talk me." I said. I reached out, and took Megan from her hands. I put Megan in the car, made sure no straps were hanging out, and shut the door. when I turned back around, Charity was gone.

I looked around, trying to find her. I spotted her in time to see her disappear into a group of people. I took off running that way.

"Charity,"I called, hoping she would stop, or come back.

when I made it through the crowd, I couldn't see her. Then, I spotted her. Someone had picked her up, and was coming my way. I ran over to them.

"Thanks so much." I said, taking her from the person, not paying any attention to their face.

"It was no problem, Bella." Said a voice I know so well. Edward. Charity squirmed in my arms, trying to get away again. I shifted her so that I was holding her on my hip.

"She usually doesn't act like that. She was just mad because-" But Edward cut me off.

"Her doll has to stay in the car." He finished for me. I gave him a questioning look. He tapped his head, and smiled.

"You can hear her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can." He said. Neither of us said anything for a moment. I looked at Charity who was giving Edward a strange look.

"I have o go. I need to get some stuff for the bonfire tonight." I said.

"Bye Bella. Be safe." Edward said. I turned, and left. After I had gone a couple steps away, I heard a bell from the store Edward had been outside of.

"Hey,"I heard Edward say. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see him putting his arm over that girl. I huffed, and picked up speed, trying to put distance between us.

--

Two hours later, I was pulling up in front of Sam and Emily's house. I got Charity, who had Megan firmly in her grip, out of her car seat. When I put her down, she ran straight up to Emily's door. I laughed, watching her. She loved being here. Jacob opened the door, and picked her up. He stiffened, and and looked at me. He walked over to my car.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"Why does she smell like _him_?" Jake hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes, shutting the trunk of my car.

"Because, when I was at Port Angeles getting stuff so you guys could eat, she got mad. When I had my back turned, she took off running. Edward was htere, and got her before anything could happen." I said, heading up to the house.

"Oh..." He said.

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Emily asked me to come and get Blake, and Charity when you got here, and take them down to the beach." He said. Blake is Emily's thirteen month old daughter.

"Okay. Thanks Jake." I said. He gave me a smile, and went back up to the house to get Blake. I took the groceries inside, and put them on the table.

"Bye Bells. Bye Emily." Jacob said, walking out the door.

"Bye." We said in unison.

"Shall we get started?" I asked Emily.

"I think we shall."

**--**

**this took forever to write. but, that's only because i was doing all kinds of stuff at the same time. this chapter was a lot easier to write than the others. hope you like it!**

**please, review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Edward

**chapters are coming to me easier now, which means more updates!!**

**--**

It took Emily and I over an hour to make all the food. You had to make a lot of food for ten werewolves, three adult females,a five year old, and two toddles.

The bonfire was really fun. Of course, Sam told the story of 'the cold ones', and we all listened, even though we had all heard it. Even Charity knows the story. She just doesn't know it's true.

The guys ended up getting in a fight over the last three hot dogs. While they were fighting over them, Emily, Kim, and I took them. We shared them with the three little ones, and couldn't help but laugh at the guys when they realised what had happened. of course, they were mad at us, and tried ignoring us. Sam, and Jared couldn't help it. They couldn't ignore their imprints. I, of course, got to Jake with Charity. I told him I was going to leave, and he reacted to that.

The rest of the night was really fun. We spent most of the time talking, and horsing around. Charity fell asleep in my arms around ten, and around ten thirty I decided I better leave. People were starting to head back anyways. Also, I had work the next day. It was a really fun night.

When I got home, I changed Charity into her p.j.'s, and tucked her in. She barely woke up. When I went into my room, I took my jacket, and my flats off. Then, I walked over to my window, drew the curtains back, unlocked it, and opened it up as far as I could get it. Once I had done that, I turned on my light, and sat down on my bed. I knew he would be out there tonight. He hadn't in a while, but I knew he would. I stood up, and walked over to the window.

"You can come in you know." I said, looking out into the dark. I turned around, and walked back over to my bed. When I turned around, and sat down, he was there, standing in front of my window.

"How did you know I was out there?" He asked.

"I just know you, Edward." I said.

"We need to talk."

"I agree. So talk." I said. He seemed a little surprised by how cold I was being, but he shook it off.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He said.

"You said you didn't love me. So why stay with someone you don't love?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Because I lied. I do love you. Everything I told you that day in the woods was a lie." He said, giving me a pleading look. I wasn't sure if I believed him, or not.

"Why? Why would you lie to me?" I crossed my arms, looking at him.

"I left to protect you Bella. I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

"And yet you leaving did so much damage." I stated.

"Yes, I realised my mistake now." He said. "You have to believe me Bella. I do love you."

"Really? And what about that girl?" I asked.

"Tabitha? Bella, that's not what it looks like. She's not my-" But I cut him off.

"Bullshit." I said. He was surprised then. I was pissed, convinced he was lying to me.

"Bella I-" I cut him off again.

"Get out. Now." I said, getting up. I pointed at the window.

"Bella I-"

"Now, Edward." He gave me one last look before disappearing out the window.

I stood there, still pointing at the window, for a minute. Then, I waked over slowly, and shut the window. tears spilled over. I turned around so that if he was still out there he couldn't see me crying. I leaned back against the window, and crossed my arms. I slowly slid down the window so that I was sitting on the floor, tears still flowing.

I screwed up. Big time. I shouldn't have yelled at him. God, I still love him. I'm stupid for trying to convince myself otherwise. I just wasn't thinking straight. If he didn't love me, why would he come back to Forks? Victoria isn't here, so he doesn't have to worry about that. Did he feel guilty about leaving me, and wanted to make sure I was okay? But, he would have left by now. And, his family wouldn't have come back.

Did he miss me?

Does he love me?

I don't know the answer to either of those questions.

--

I was up all night, crying. Around seven, I got up, and started getting ready for the day. I had to be at work at noon today. I would be needing a big cup of coffee this morning.

When I went into Charity's room, she was already up, and out of her bed. She was sitting on her floor, Megan in her arms.

"Sweetie, why didn't you let me know you were up?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Why was momma crying last night?" She asked me. I walked over ot her, and crouched down besides her.

"Cause momma had a really bad night last night. But I'm all better now." I said. She looked at me. Then, she put Megan down, and walked over to me. I picked her up.

"You ready to eat?" I asked her. She nodded. "Cereal." Again, she nodded.

I took her into the kitchen, and got her a bowl of ceral. I just had a piece of toast, and a cup of coffee. Once she was done, I rinsed her bowl, and we went back into her room so I could get her dressed. I ended up putting her in jeans, and a long sleeved, light purple shirt. I brushed her hair, and pulled it back again, like yesterday. Then, I left her in her room so I could go get ready myself.

I took a nice, long shower. The hot water really felt good, and helped with my stress from the night before. I put my work clothes on when I got out, not wanting to have to change later. I brushed my hair out, and pulled it back in a thin headband, not bothering to dry it all the way. I brushed my teeth, then left the room.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Nothing really happened. But, I knew that tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow's Sunday, which is my day off. I knew what I had to do. I had to go the Cullen's house, and make things right with Edward.

--

**God, sorry this chapter isn't very good. I wrote the first half, up to Edward coming in her window last night. But when I started writing today, my brothers friend shows up, and starts annoying the heck out of me. So, i hurried to finish it, and im sorry. but, i have to get out of the house, or i'll go crazy.**

**please,please, review.**


	16. Chapter 16: pwetty

**grrrrr...can't go anywhere till my friend gets home.**

**--**

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. Not having gotten any sleep last night, and a long day wear you out. I had no dreams that night, and if I did, I couldn't remember them. When I woke up, I felt great. I rolled over, and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I jumped up out of bed. I had slept for twelve hours!

When I walked into Charity's room, she wasn't in there. I heard her high pitched laugh coming from the living room. I found her watching the television when I walked in the living room. It was on cartoon network, but I had no idea what the show was. I walked up behind her, and scooped her up. She gave out a squeal, then started laughing, causing me to laugh too.

"You scarred me, momma." She said.

"Sorry babe. How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"A will." She said.

"A while?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"You hungry?" She nodded. I took her into the kitchen area, and got her a bowl of fruit loops. while she was eating, I decided to give Jacob a call, and see if he could watch her.

"Hello?" Came Billy's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Billy, it's Bella." I said.

"Oh, hey Bella. How's you an' Charity doin'?"

"Good. And you?" I asked.

"Gettin' ready to go fishing with your dad."

"Oh, tell him I said hi."

"Will do."

"Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"No, Sam called a meeting a couple minutes ago." Billy said.

"Oh. Well, I gotta go Billy." I said.

"Bye Bella." I hung up then. Angela was visiting her parents, Jacob was with the pack, and Charlie was fishing. I didn't have a sitter.

"We going to se Jakey?" Charity asked from the table. She had apparently heard me.

"No, sorry babe. Not today." I said.

"Oh." She said, and went back to her cereal. I walked over to the table, and sat down across from her.

"How would you like to meet some friends of mommy's today?" I asked her. I figured since I couldn't find a sitter, and I didn't feel like going to drop her off at daycare, she coud just come with me. I trust the Cullens. They won't hurt her.

"Otay." She said. I picked up her empty ceral bowl, and rinsed it out in the sink.

"Go play in your room. I gotta get ready to go."I said. She nodded,and hopped down from her chair. Then, she took off running to her room. I smiled at her, and headed into the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower, I realised I hadn't grabbed any clothes. I went into my room, wrapped up in a towel, and walked over to my closest. I pulled out light colored jeans, and a white, long sleeved, v-neck sweater. when I put it on, I almost had to put on a camisole under my sweater from how low it went. But, I didn't. I slipped on my white ballet flats, and walked back into the bathroom.

I turned my straightener on, then picked up my blow dryer, and brush. Once i had finished drying my hair, and brushing it, I straightened it. Once straightened, it reached the top of my hips. I don't know when I that last time i had gotten a hair cut, not just a trim, was.

When I walked into Charity's room, she looked up at me, and smiled.

"Momma, you look pwetty." She said. I smiled.

"Well, thank you. Let's get you dressed so you can look pretty too." I said. She stood up, and followed me to her closest. I picked out a denim skirt, a white, long sleeved tee, and a denim jacket that matched her skirt. I got her dressed, brushed her hair, and pulled it back in a head band. I put her shoes on, and stood her up from her bed.

"You gotta go potty?" I asked her. She thought a minute, then nodded. "Okay, go."

I walked into my room while she was using the bathroom, and picked up my black bag. I made sure I had my i.d., cell phone, and my keys before leaving the room. I heard the toilet flush, and the water in the sink start when I stopped outside the bathroom. A minute later Charity came out, her hands still wet.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said, and skipped down the hall. I laughed, and followed her, walking, not skipping.

When I unlocked the front door, and opened it, I saw that it was raining. I was surprised I didn't hear it for it was loud, and hard.

"I think we need an umbrella, how about you?" I asked Charity. She looked up at me.

"Yeah." She said. She walked over to the coat rack, and reached up, trying to grab the umbrella hanging there. I laughed when she couldn't.

"Here, let me help you." I said, and picked her up, and held her on my hip. She grabbed the umbrella, and gave it to me.

I walked back over to the door, and opened it. I took a step outside, still holding Charity, and opened the umbrella. Charity reached out, and pulled the door shut whe nI took another step towards it. She had trouble getting it all the way shut, but got it eventually.

"Thanks babe." I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I walked us out ot the car, and put Charity in her car seat in the back. I walked around to the front, got in the drivers seat, shut the umbrella, and shut the door.

The drive there didn't take long, maybe five minutes. Then, it took another five minutes to drive down their long drive. Finally, we were there. I parked in front of their garage. I got out, opened the umbrella, and walked around to Charity's door. My shoes were filled with water. I undid Charity from her car seat, and pulled her out. I held her on my hip, not wanting her to get wet. I bumped the door shut, and headed up towards their house. Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous.

When I got up on the porch, the door opened. It was Esme. I set Charity down, who was looking at Esme with wide eyes. I knew she wasn't afraid, rather stunned by how pretty Esme was.

"Go on hun, it's okay." I said as i shut the umbrella. She walked up to Esme as i watched, a smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Charity." She said. She wasn't shy, that's for sure. I was amazed my how little of me she inherited.

"Hi Charity, I'm Esme." Esme said. I could see Alice standing back from the door with Jasper, a smile on her face. I smiled even wider and started walking forward. I slipped on a little puddle, but managed to catch myself before I fell.

"Hi Esme." I said when I reached the door.

"Bella, dear, it's nice to see you again. It's been too long." Esme said pulling me inot a hug.

"I'm sorry about my last visit here Esme. I shouldn't have acted that way." I said as we pulled away.

"It's fine Bella. Rosalie shouldn't have said the things she did. And, I'm assuming this is your daughter?"

"Yes, it is." I said. Charity looked up at me, and smiled. "I couldn't find a sitter so I had to bring her with me."

"That's fine. She's adorable, Bella." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme."

"Come in, you must be cold." She said. I walked in, and Charity followed me.

"Alice." I said.

"Bella." Alice replied. She looked at me a minute before smiling, and ramming into me, giving me a hug. I laughed.

"I missed you so much, Bella." Alice said.

"I missed you too, Alice. I missed my best friend." I said. She pulled away, and looked at Charity.

"And who's this little cutie?" Alice asked. I picked Charity up on my hip again. She looked at Alice.

"I'm Charity. who are you?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm Alice." Alice said.

"Your pwetty Awice." Charity said. Alice smiled.

"Not as pretty as you." Alice said. Charity blushed, and looked away. We both laughed.

"I see she gets that from you, Bella." Esme said. "Come, sit down." I followed her into the living room.

"Jasper." I said when I passed him.

"Bella." He said. I rolled my eyes, and Alice laughed. we sat down in the living room. I took the couch with Esme while Jasper and Alice shared the love seat. I set Charity down. She saw Esme watching her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Esme said back. Charity looked at her a minute longer before leaning back against my legs, and looking at Jasper. I laughed.

"So Bella, what brings you here?" Esme asked.

"Well, I came to talk to Edward." I said.

"Their out hunting right now. They'll be back in... three minutes" Alice said.

I nodded, and settle back to wait.

**--**

**okay, i was gonna wait until i got at least two reviews to post this, but screw it. you find out the truth next chapter!**

**you got two updates in a day, so review and show me your thanks!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Lullaby

**maybe i'll get this up tonight, or not. hopefully i will get it up tonight. I'm willing to skip BB for it!**

**--**

We sat there in silence, watching Charity. She was looking around at everything, and observing people. After almost a minute of watching Jasper, she pushed of from my legs, and walked over to him and Alice. He was watching her. She walked right up to him, staring back at him. I was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He said back.

"Hi." She said again, stretching it out. I had to really try to hold back the laughter this time.

"Hi." He said. She looked at him a couple more seconds, her look being more of a glare. Then, she sat down, leaning back against Jasper's legs. I looked at them a minute longer, then started laughing. Alice joined in, and then Esme. We were all just laughing at my little girl, who Jasper was still watching.

"What's so funny?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me, causing me to jump. The three of us only started laughing harder then. Emmett joined in, finding the fact that he scarred me funny.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise." Came Carlisle's voice. I contained my laughter so that I was just giggling slightly now. Alice, and Esme were starting to calm down now too. I turned around to see Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie standing behind me.

"Carlisle., it's nice to see you again." I said. "You too, Emmett, Rosalie." I added.

"My name's Charity. Wat's your name?" I heard my daughter ask. I turned back around to find that she had not noticed the others enter the room. She was still siting against Jasper's legs, her head leaning back against them so that she was looking up at him.

"My name's Jasper." He said.

"Hi Jaspa." Charity said. I smiled.

I felt like a breeze blow by behind me. I turned around to see the three Cullens behind me looking at the steps. I heard a door slam from upstairs. I turned back around, and gave Alice a questioning look.

"Tabitha." She said. I looked at my daughter again, who was looking at Carlise, Rosalie, and Emmett. When Carlisle turned back around, and joined Esme on the couch, Charity put her attention on him.

"Hi." She said looking at him.

"Hi Charity." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Charity asked.

"I met you when you were a baby. And, I know your mom." He said.

"Oh." Then, she put her attention back on Jasper.

"Looks like you have a new friend, Jasper." I said, holding back more laughter. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So what's up with Tabitha?" I heard Esme ask. I turned around, again, to see Edward walking into the room. He looked at Esme, then me.

"She's convinced we should move somewhere sunny like Hawaii." He said. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and she and Emmett headed upstairs.

"Oh." Esme said. I stood up, and looked at Edward.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Yes, I agree. Last time didn't go too well." Edward said. I turned around.

"We can watch her Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Shall we go up to my room?" Edward asked. I nodded, and walked over to the stairs. I started up them, Edward following close, but nto too close, behind me.

Once in his room, I smiled. It hadn't changed one bit. Everything was the same as last time I was here. Edward saw my smile.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothings changed. It's exactly the same as last time I was here." I said, walking over to the window to look out it. The rain was still pouring. If you didn't know the time, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was day or night. I saw Edward's reflection on the window. He had taken a couple steps forward. I turned around.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said. I realised this was starting out the same way our last conversation had.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella." Edward said.

"Edward, I was a total bitch to you last time." I said. He seemed surprised by my language. The boys from the reservation had rubbed off on me.

"You were mad."

"That's no excuse for how I acted." I said.

"Are you willing to listen to me today?" Edward asked.

"I am. But, I have to say something." I paused. He looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "I believe what you told me that night. That you left to protect me, not because you don't love me."

"So, you believe me that I love you?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"That depends on what I'm going to hear today." I said. He smiled.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" He asked. I walked over, and sat down on his couch.

"How about with Tabitha." I said.

"Well, as I told you before, she's not what she appears to be. She's like a daughter to me." Edward said. I wasn't expecting that.

"Please, explain." I said. Edward sat down next to me.

"Well,she had been living up in Denali Alaska. The Denali coven had just moved there. Her father was abusive, and her mother was dead. He beat her everyday, and she had to hid the bruises, and marks he gave her when she went to school. No one every suspected a thing because she was so good at hiding it. One night, her father had gotten tired of having to take care of her, so he beat her, and pushed her down the stairs, and out the door. He took her into the alley behind their house, and continued beating her. His intention was to kill her, but Kate, form the Denali clan, heard her, and went to her rescue. She save Tabitha by changing her, and killed her father.

"She lived with them. When I went there just after meeting you, I didn't meet her. I never spent any time around their house, so I never noticed. But, after I left you, my family went up there while I went... elsewhere. They met her, and thpught she would be good for me. and, she needed help with her control, so they sent her to be with me. I had to help her adjust to this lifestyle. I'm very protective of her because she's like a daughter to me." Edward said.

"Oh. That's really sad, what happened to her." I said.

"What else do you want me to tell you?" Edward asked.

"You guys have changed..." I trailed off, hoping he would explain.

"Tabitha's power. She can change appearances. Hers, or others." Edward said. Then, he smiled.

"What?" I asked. He put his finger to his lips, and mouthed 'listen'.

I listened, and could hear something from downstairs. It was Edward's piano. Someone was randomly hitting the keys. I smiled. It was Charity.

"She seems to have taken a liken to your piano." I said. He smiled. "You should play something for her. She'd like it, I'm sure."

"You think so?" Edward asked, standing up. I stood up too.

"Yeah, I do." We left his room, and headed downstairs. Carlisle was gone, work I assume. Esme, Alice, and Jasper all turned to look at us, but Charity didn't. She was standing up on the piano bench, giggling as she played with the keys. I walked up behind her. She was too absorbed in the piano to hear me. I scooped her up from the bench in my arms, and she squealed loudly.

"You scarred me, mooma." She said, giggling now.

"You looked like you were having fun." I said, putting her down on the floor.

"I was." She said.

"Do you wanna hear Edward play the piano?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. I turned around, and smiled at him.

"I told you she would." I said. He smiled back.

"I guess so." Edward said, walking over.

"I knows you!" Charity said when she saw Edward. "I saws you when we went sopping."

"Yeah, and he stopped you before you got lost, didn't he?" I asked, picking her back up. She nodded.

"You gonna play for us, Edwa?" Charity asked. I laughed quietly when she mispronounced his name.

"Yes, I am." Edward said. He sat down on the bench, and i sat down next to him, Charity on my lap. He started playing a melody that I knew so well. One that I had missed without even realising it.

My lullaby.

**--**

**I gave you three chapters today!!! So, I wanna see ten reviews before I update again! please??? I haven't gotten very many. **

**Please,please, review!**


	18. Chapter 18: pouring rain

**Okay, well this chapter is dedicated to A Nonny Mouse 23, and Angels of Twilight. You guys freaking rock!**

**--**

After he finished my lullaby, Edward went on to play Esme's favorite, and another that I didn't know. Charity was impressed, I could tell. She tried to watch both his hands as they flew across the keys, but she couldn't. So, she settled for leaning back into me, and closing her eyes.

"Thank you." I said when he finished. "I missed hearing you play." He smiled.

"I didn't know you play." A voice said from the stairs. I turned around, as did Edward, to see Tabitha leaning on the railing looking at us.

This was the first time I actually looked at her, and took in what she looked like. She was about my height, maybe an inch shorter. She was extremely thin, like Alice, but it didn't quiet fit her height. But, she pulled it off. Her face was heart shaped, and very well defined. She had full lips, and almond shaped eyes. Her hair was a light brown with dark brown streaks in it. It was cut in layers and framed her face. And, she was pale to the extreme. Probably paler than the others. She appeared to be eighteen, but I guessed she was probably only sixteen, or seventeen when was changed.

"I just haven't played in a long time." Edward said. I gave him a wondering look. "I haven't played since we left you. It reminded me too much of you."

"But you love to play." I said.

"What do mean, 'since we left you'?" Tabitha asked.

"She doesn't know?" I asked Edward.

"No, I never told her." He said, looking away. I could tell he didn't want to tell her.

"All he ever told me was that he made a very hard decision for him, and his family before he met me." Tabitha said, walking over.

"Hi." Charity said to her. I guess that she felt like saying that to everyone tonight.

"Hi." Tabitha said back to her. then, she turned her attention back to us.

"So, what happened? He left you, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, they all did." I said.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"No, I'm not." Edward said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's the past, and it doesn't concern you." Edward said. My phone rang then form my purse that wa still on the floor by the couch. I set Charity down, and got up. When I reached it, and pulled it out, I saw it was Jake calling.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked.

"Jakey?" Charity asked when she heard me. She came running over to me.

"My dad told me you called. Sorry, I had a meeting with the pack." He said.

"The pack?" Edward asked. "Bella, your not talking to a..."

"It's fine Jake. I just needed someone to watch Charity while I went out." I said.

"Did you find someone?" He asked.

"What did he mean by pack?" Edward asked. I ignored him again.

"No, I just brought her with me." I said.

"To where?" He asked. He protectiveness over her was kinda annoying. I knew he wouldn't be happy.

"A friend's house." I said.

"Your at that bloodsuckers house!" Jacob yelled. I shut the phone hanging up on him. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I put my phone in my pocket, and picked Charity up.

"Are we going to see Jakey?" She asked, excited.

"Not now, but I have a feeling he'll be there when we get home." I said. She smiled.

"Bella, who was that on the phone?" Edward asked, warily. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Jacob Black." I said. "and yes, he's what you think he is."

"Bella, were-" I cut him off.

"Don't. Charity doesn't know." I said.

"Wat don't I know, momma?" Charity asked.

"Nothing sweetie." I said. I put her down. "Go play with Jasper."

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked. Or, maybe growled was a better word. I sighed, and walked over to the door and stepped outside. It was still pouring.

"Bella, do you know how dangerous a young werewolf is?" Edward asked after he shut the door.

"Yeah, I do. I've seen what happens when they loose control." I said. "But, I also know how dangerous a young vampire is."

"It's not the same thing." Edward said. "Werewolves can lose control easily, even if they think they have control."

"So do vampires! Do you not remember what happened on my eighteenth birthday party?" I said. he flinched and looked away. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"That was an accident, and you know it." Edward said.

"I know. But do you honestly think that they hurt people on purpose? It's all accidents! And, just so you know, you're not putting up a very good argument." I said. He sighed, and didn't say anything.

"I trust the pack. They were there for me when you guys weren't. They won't hurt me, or at least not on purpose. And I know I can trust Charity with Jacob. I assume you know what imprinting is?"

"Vaugely." Edward said.

"It's how they find their soul mates. Well, Jacob imprinted on my daughter, so whether you like it or not, Jacob is part of my life." I said. I turned, and walked to the edge of the porch. I was getting slightly wet, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that." Edward said. I didn't say anything, I just kept watching the rain fall.

I saw Edward walk up and stand next to me. I knew that if things were different, he would be standing behind me, holding me in his arms. But, that was before everything changed. If he would have never left me, I probably wouldn't even be in Forks right now. I don't how different my life would be if he never left. But, as much pain I've been through, I'm glad he left. If he never left, I would have never had Charity.

"What are thinking?" Edward asked. I smile,d remembering how he used to always ask me that.

"I was thinking about how different my life would be if you never left me." I said truthfully.

"Very different, I'm sure." Edward said.

"I'm glad you did leave me." I said. He looked at me strange. "I would have never had Charity."

"Oh. That makes since." Edward said. "She's beautiful, just like her mom."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I looked at him. He was looking at me. "What?"

"You don't realise just how beautiful you are, do you?" Edward asked. I blushed, and looked away.

"I did miss that." Edward said, seeing my blush. "I did miss you, so much. I thought about you every day."

"I missed you too. Edward, do you know how much you leaving hurt me?" I asked him. I saw pain flash in his eyes.

"I'll never be able to tell you sorry enough. and trust me, it hurt me too." He said.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked him.

"Because, I thought it was what was best for you. I thought I had putting you in danger, but it seems you just got in even more trouble while I was gone." Edward said. "I truly am sorry, Bella."

"You don't have to tell me your sorry, Edward. I can see it in your eyes." I said, taking a step closer to him. We were almost touching now.

I was looking into his eyes, and he was looking back into mine. He took the small step to close the distance around us. He seemed to be searching my face, looking to see if this was okay with me. But, before he could do anything, a loud rumble of thunder filled the air, shaking the house. I was so caught off guard by it that I screamed, and jumped a little. I slipped on the wet porch, falling sideways.

Edward grabbed me before hit the first step. We were both now getting soaked. Edward was looking me over, seeing if I was hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, setting me on my feet. I looked at his a moment before I burst out laughing. He soon joined me, laughing.

"I can't...believe...that I just...did that." I choked out while trying to catch my breathe from laughing so hard.

"We're getting soaked. I think we should head in." Edward said.

I looked down at myself. My shoes were completely ruined from the rain, and covered in mud. My jeans were clinging to me. My shirt was also clinging to me, and was thin enough that it was now slightly see through. The white bra I had on was visible. I should have worn that camisole underneath it.

We rushed inside, not wanting to get anymore wet. When I walked into the room, I noticed that Esme, and Tabitha were gone. Then, I saw Jasper, and Charity. Alice was standing a little back, trying not to laugh. I was holding back laughter too when I saw Jasper.

It appeared that Charity had been given hair elastics by Alice because she was now standing on the love seat,m jasper on the floor in front of her, with many little ponytails in his hair. Most of them, though, just looked like little knots. She put a couple more in, then took a little step back from him.

"There. You look beetiful." She said. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Edward, and Alice joined in. Then, Jasper did too. Charity smiled, and sat down in the chair. Once we managed to stop laughing, Alice looked up at me.

"Why did you scream, and why are you soaked?" Alice asked.

"That sudden rumble of thunder scarred me so I screamed, and almost fell off the porch. Edward caught me, and we were laughing too hard to notice we were getting soaked. " I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Bella, lets get you changed." Alice said, walking over to me. Charity hopped off the chair, and ran over to us.

"I coming." She said. I smiled.

"Can you make it up all those stairs?" I asked her. She looked up them.

"No." She said. I turned to Alice. She smiled, and picked Charity up in her arms.

"Your cold." Charity said, looking at Alice's face.

"Cause it's cold outside." Alice replied. Charity looked away.

Once we reached Alice, and Jasper's room, Alice set Charity down on the bed, and dragged me into her closest.

"Bella barbie time!" She said, a smile on her face. I groaned.

"Alice, I really missed you, but I don't know if I missed you this much." I said. She just laughed.

"Silly Bella. You know you missed me." Then, she began her torture.

--

**okay, so i didn't get my reviews. *sigh*' i only got 8 for three chapters. but I'm nice, and updated anyways. be thankful.**

**please, review!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: jacob

**Stephani, this chapter is for you. thx for reviewing!**

**--**

I spent an hour, and a half in Alice's bathroom. I told her I didn't see the point in me getting dressed up for nothing. I just needed a change of clothes. But, Alice being Alice, told me there different have to be a reason for me to get dressed up. And that besides, I wasn't getting too dressed up. Just a mini-makeover.

Charity was watching us the whole time. She seemed to take a great interest in what Alice was doing. She was a mini Alice in the making.

"There, all done." Alice said, finally. She let me stand up, and walked me over to the full length mirror.

"You look pwetty momma." Charity said, following us.

I smiled when I saw myself. Alice didn't dress me up too much, but, it was still more than what I would have done. I looked like I should be going out on a date, or something. I had on black leggings, and a black camisole. Then I had on a deep blue, off the shoulder, sweater dress. It wasn't very long, just reaching below my butt. The sleeves only reached my elbow. On my feet were black flats that I knew would get ruined by the rain.

My hair was straightened, again. Alice had decided that she liked it like that. She had put on some black eyeliner, and mascara, but that was it for the make-up. She said that I didn't need blush, of course, and that lipstick would just come off too easily for me. and that eyeshadow just wouldn't work with the outfit. I turned around, and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice. I look great. But, I told you, I didn't need this. I just needed a change of clothes." I told her.

"Your welcome, Bella. Nonsense, if your gonna change clothes, then your getting hair, and make-up with it." She said. "Although, I must say, your fashion sense has approved some." I smiled.

"Glad you think so." I said. "Alice, what time is it?"

"Just after three. Why? Got plans?" She asked.

"No, nothing planned for the day." I turned to Charity. "You hungry babe?" I asked, picking her up.

"Yeah." She said. I turned to Alice.

"You guys have any human food?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just in case. And Esme likes to make stuff for bake sales, and what not." Alice said, leading the way out of her room.

When we got downstairs, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all laughing at something. I raised my eyebrows at Alice as we reached the bottom of the steps, but she shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and walked past them, and into the kitchen. They looked up when we passed, but didn't say anything. I set Charity down, and walked over to the pantry to see what they had I could make for the two of us. I decided on just making a grilled cheese. Charity, and I each had a half of it once I was done. I washed the dishes, and we went back into the living room once we were done. I sat down on the couch next to Edward, Charity on my lap.

"She doesn't look a lot like you." Edward said, looking at us.

"I know. She has my skin, and my blush. That's about it for looks." I said.

"But, does she act like you?" Alice asked.

"Well, in some ways. Like, shes not at all bothered by being around you guys." I said.

"And, she's seems pretty stubborn." Edward said with a smile. I shot a look at him.

"She's very observant. And, very unpredictable." Alice added.

"She's not unpredictable to you, is she Alice?" I asked, smiling. She smiled back.

"She is if I'm not looking for her." She replied. I saw her shoot a look at Jasper out of the corner of her eye, and smile. I did too, remembering how Charity had taken to him.

I looked down at Charity. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I guess she had gotten up a lot earlier than I thought. I grabbed my bag, and stood up, making sure I didn't jostle her.

"I think I should get going." I said, looking down at her.

"Bye Bella. I'll give you your clothes next time I see you." She said, giving me a one armed hug so she didn't wake Charity up.

"Bella." Jasper said, giving a small nod in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him, again.

"Goodbye Jasper." I said. "Bye Emmett." He gave me a smile from where he was sitting.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said, picking my umbrella up. We walked out together, and he opened the umbrella up.

"Got rid of the truck?" He asked, seeing my car.

"It wasn't child friendly." I said, smiling. He laughed.

"That thing was friendly period." He said.

"Hey, I loved that truck." I said defensively as we reached my car. I opened up Charity's door, and buckled her into her car seat. She awoke for a moment, but was quickly back asleep.

"Does she talk in her sleep?" Edward asked as I shut the door.

"Once she gets in a deep enough sleep." I said.

"Just like her mother."I heard Edward say quietly. We were at my door now.

"Thank you." I said, opening the door.

"It's no problem, Bella. Be safe." Edward said.

"I'll be as safe as I can in Forks." I said, smiling. He smiled his crooked smile back at me. My breath hitched in my throat. I got in my car, the door open. He leaned down so that his face was level with mine.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, his breath blowing on my face.

"Bye." I said. He chuckled quietly, handed me my now shut umbrella, and disappeared. It took me a minute to catch my breath, and focus on driving home. God, he can still dazzle me.

I kicked my soaking wet flats off before heading home. From the backseat, Charity started her talking.

"Jakey...Jakey..." She mumbled. "Momma!" She said, sounding like she was awake. I wondered, as I always did, what she was dreaming about.

I turned around, and headed home.

--

When I pulled into my drive, I saw Jacob standing on my tiny porch, soaking wet. He didn't look very happy with me.

I sighed, slipped my shoes back on, grabbed my bag, and my umbrella. I opened it, and walked out of the car, and around to Charity's door. She was still asleep, and talking, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. I pulled her out, shut the door, and turned around to look at Jacob.

"You could have gone in. It's unlocked." I said, wondering how long he had been waiting.

"That would have been rude." He said. I could tell he wasn't very happy from his voice. When I was right next to him, pushing open the door, he froze, and sniffed the air.

"I knew you were at that leech's house." Jacob said as we walked inside. I ignored him, and took Charity to her room. I took her jacket off, and her shoes, then I laid her down in her bed, and covered her up. Then I wlaked back into the living room to talk to Jacob.

"Don't call them that." I said. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You never said anything about me calling them that before." He said.

"Things are different now." I said.

"Let me guess, you went running back into his arms?" Jacob said. He was beginning to shake.

"No, I didn't. And you don't know all the facts, Jacob."

"But you're still gonna go back to him, aren't you?" His voice was harsh. I didn't say anything, and he took that as a yes. His shaking worsened.

"Jacob, get outside." I said, pointing at the door. He slammed the door open, and went out. I followed him, shutting the door behind me.

"Your gonna go back to him, aren't you?" Jacob demanded from me.

"Yes, I am. Because he loves me!" I said, getting angry.

"He left you!"

"So did you! You left me in my time of need!" I shouted. I knew that that had done it. His shaking got out of control. He was going to phase.

I turned just as he phased, standing too close to me.


	20. Chapter 20: 911

**you guys don't seem to like cliffies!!!! well, thats just no fun.**

**---**

I turned just as he phased, standing too close to me.

My arms were protecting my head, but my back was to him, and that's what he got when he phased. His massive claws raked across my back, destroying the skin on it. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground, blood pouring from my back.

I moved my head so my face wasn't pressed to the ground. I saw Jake still standing there, looking shocked. He met my eyes. They were full of shock, and looked apologetic too. It was an accident, I knew that.

"Go Jake. You can't be here when someone shows up." I said, trying not to scream again. It hurt so bad...

He looked at me one last time, gave a low whimper, and took off running into the woods. The rain that was pouring down was washing some of the blood off of my back. It was pelting against my back, and it hurt so much. Tears were pouring down my face now, mixing with the rain. I managed to prop myself up a little with my arms, but my back was screaming for me to just lay down again. When I glanced down, I saw that I was in a puddle of my own blood.

The door was pulled open then. Charity stood there, still looking sleepy. She must have heard me scream.

"Momma, what's..." But she trailed off when she saw me. I was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. She let out a sound, a cross between a scream, and a cry. Tears started pouring down her face. I wanted so badly to tell her everything was okay, but I couldn't.

"Charity, go call 911." I said. My voice was getting weaker. She looked at me a minute longer then took off running to the table next to the couch. She picked the phone up, and turned to look at me. I nodded. She dialed, and a minute later she was talking.

"My momma's hurt." She said. "I don't know. There's bud everywhere." Tears were streaming down her face, and her words were slurring from her sobs. Things were fading. "Yes. Ummm... We..."

Everything went black, and I was suddenly lost.

--

C.P.O.V.

I was woke by a scream. I rubbed my eyes, and got up. I ran into my momma's room to let her know what I heard, but she wasn't there. I ran into the t.v. room, but she wasn't there either. She was gone. I heard someone crying from outside. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Momma, what's..." There was bud everywhere. On my momma's back, and face, and on the gound. She was laying in it. I was scarred, and tried to scream, but I started crying. My momma was dying...

"Charity go call 911." My momma said. Her voice was soft, and sounded weird. I stood there, then ran inside. I picked the fone up, and looked at my momma. She nodded. I pushed the botton's she said.

"911, what's your emergancy?" A lady's voice said.

"My momma's hurt." I cried.

"What happened?" The lady asked.

"I don't know. There's bud everywhere." It was hard to talk.

"Are you alone, sweetie? Where do you live?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Ummmmm..." I said before saying our address. I almost forgetted it.

"I'm sending help for your mommy. I need you to let me know when the help gets there, okay?"

"Otay." I looked at my momma. She wasn't moving.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The nice lady asked.

"Charity Swan." I said.

"Well, Charity, I'm Melisa. And how old are you?"

"I'm almost tew." I said.

"You're a brave girl, Charity. You know your saving your mommy's life?"

"No, I didn't." I said. I heard a loud noise coming. "They here."

"Okay sweetie, I'm gonna let you go." The lady said. Then, I heard a click, and a beeping noise. I hung up.

I looked out the door again. There was a big red car out there, and a smaller, silver one behind it. There was a lot of peoples around my momma. I took a couple steps forward, and one of the men saw me.

"Charity, correct?" The man said. I nodded.

"Is my momma otay?" I asked.

"No, she's not." The man said. I looked past him, more tears falling.

"Awice!" I said, seeing her with a scarred look on her face. She was behind all the peoples.

"Charity!' She took a couple steps forward, so she was right behind all the peoples. I ran forward, and around the peoples to her. She picked me up, and held me to her.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked me. I shook my head, and wiped the tears away.

"No, I just heard a scream." I said.

"Miss Cullen, are you going to bring her to the hospital?" The same man from earlier asked.

"Of course. I'll follow you." Awice said. She took me back to her car, and set me in the back. She buckled me in, without my seat, and then got in the drivers seat. Then, we were following the people with my momma.

--

A.P.O.V.

Bella had just left a couple minutes ago, and I was sitting in the living room with Jasper. All the others were upstairs, except for Carlisle, who was at work. We were in the middle of a conversation about today when a vision came on.

_`~vision~`_

_Bella was unconscious, and covered in blood. There was three long, bloody, marks from her shoulder to her waist. Then, there was another, smaller one on each side. Five marks in all. _

_There was four people around her, and another two getting a stretcher. They were working on her, trying to stop the bleeding, but it just wouldn't stop. A soft crying could be heard behind all the commotion..._

_`~end vision~`_

The vision was short, but it was enough. I jumped up, blocking the vision from my mind. I hoped that Edward hadn't seen it.

"What was it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'll explain later. I have to go." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. I grabbed Edward's keys on the way out. I hopped in his Volvo, and was gone.

When I got to Bella's house, there was already two ambulances there. They had just surrounded Bella when I got out of the car.

"Isn't that Chief Swan's daughter, Bella?" One man, Bill was his name, asked. Oh course he knows her. Everyone in this town knows each other.

"Yeah, it is. God, she's been through so much, and now this." Melanie, the only girl, said. I could hear quiet sobs from the house.

"Wait, where's her daughter?" Frank asked as two of them went to get a stretcher. They were trying, nut couldn't stop the blood flow.

"Charity, correct?" Bill asked, looking inside.

"Is my momma otay?" Charity asked through her sobs.

"No, she's not." Bill said. More tears were flowing down her face now. Charity looked past him, and saw me.

"Awice!" She said. I walked up to the edge of the porch. She ran out, and over to me. I picked her up.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. She shook her head. I couldn't smell anything because of all the blood. I was sure my eyes were pitch black right now.

"No, I just heard a scream." She said, wiping away some tears.

"Miss Cullen, are you going to bring her to the hospital?" Bill asked.

"Of course, I'll follow you." I said, going back to the car. They were loading Bella up.

I took Charity back to the car, and buckled her into the back seat. The ambulances pulled out as I climbed in the drivers seat. Then, we were off.

--

**please, review!**


	21. Chapter 21: death

**--**

C.P.O.V.

I had just finished up with a patientwhen the doors at the end of the hall opened, wheeling in a girl on a stretcher. Behind them, to my surprise, was Alice, and Charity. I knew who the girl on the stretcher was then. It was Bella.

I shot Alice a look before following them into a room. They were just getting ready to take her off the stretcher when I entered. They looked up at me as I rushed over to the bed. I went into doctor mode, and tried to think of her as only a patient, and not the girl I thought as of a daughter.

"What happened?" I asked. They were unstrapping her. I noticed she was covered in blood, and could smell it, but only saw a cut on her forehead, and it wasn't horrible. There had to be something else.

"We don't know. We just got a 911 call from her daughter." A guy named Bill said.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Instead of lifting her off of the stretcher, and placing her on he bed, they gently flipped her over, and put her on the bed. I saw then. There was five long gashes from her shoulder to her hip. I could smell werewolf on her. I knew instantly what had happened, and focused on saving her.

"An animal attack by the looks of it." Bill said.

I set to work on cleaning the wounds. A lot would need to be done. The wounds needed to be sealed, along with the one on her head, and she would need a blood transfusion from the amount lost. She needed to be cleaned up so the dirt didn't get in the wounds. There was also a chance of broken bones. There was also other numerous things, but I was focused on one thing now.

Saving Bella's life.

--

A.P.O.V.

After Carlisle had gone into Bella's room, I took Charity out into an empty hallway. She was still crying, and I don't blame her. I would be crying if I could. I slumped down against the wall, and pulled Charity onto my lap. She cried softly into my shirt. I pulled out my cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came a gruff, and tired sounding voice after a couple rings.

"Charlie?" I asked, making sure it was him.

"Yes. And who is this?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen." I stated. He was quiet a moment.

"Alice? Well, this is a surprise. How are you?" He asked, sounding happier.

"I'm fine, Charlie. But, I have something to tell you." I said, my voice grave. I was sure he could hear Charity.

"Alice, please tell me it's not Bella." Charlie said, his voice panicked.

"It was an animal attack." I said simply.

"How bad is it Alice?"

"Bad. I haven't heard anything yet since we just got here, but shes lost a lot of blood." I said. I could hear Charlie's labored breathing on the other end. Then, there was a click, and the dial tone showed up. He hung up.

I closed my eyes, and decided to try, and look into her future. Nothing. I saw nothing. That wasn't good. Nothing only ever meant one thing. Death.

I began shaking with dry sobs. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Bella. She had to make it through this. A decision just hasn't been made, that had to be it. She's not going to...No, she's not. I'm just missing something. It was with that thought that I dialed our home phone number.

"Hello?" It was my Jasper who answered.

"Jasper." I said.

"Alice, what's going on? Is something wrong? Why did you just bolt out of here?" He asked, concerned.

"It's Bella. That dog, Jacob, phased too close. She's here, at the hospital. Carlisle'sworking on her right now." I said. It was quiet a minute as this sunk in. Then, there was a loud growl in the background, and a crash.

"Jasper, what just happened?" I asked, but I was sure I already knew.

"Edward. He's pissed. Emmett had to tackle him so he couldn't go kill the monster." Jasper said. He cared about Bella even if he didn't show it.

"Just come up to the hospital. He won't do anything rash here, and your really needed. Everyone needs to be calmed down."

"Okay. We'll be theresoon. I love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I stood up with Charity in my arms, and headed to the waiting room. I was rubbing her back, trying to calm her while trying to control my own sobs.

A couple minutes later Charlie arrived. He wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't tell him much. I told him that Bella had been at our house, and had left her jacket there. So, I was going over to her house to give it back. But, when I got there, I found the ambulances, Charity having apparently called 911. He nodded before going to make some phone calls.

Then, I settled back with Charity to wait to find out if my friend would live, or... or die.  
--

E.P.O.V.

I am going to kill him!

I can't believe that _mutt_ phased right next to _my_ Bella! How stupid is he? When I find him...

Emmett tackled me to the ground when I growled, and tried to leave to find that mutt. I growled louder, threatening him. I was ignoring everyone's thoughts.

"Emmett, get the hell off of me." I said. He got up, but didn't let go of me. I looked up to see everyone now in the living room, and watching me.

"What's going on?" Tabitha asked.

"One of the dogs phased too close to Bella. Edward was about ready to go kill him." Jasper said, sending out calming waves. They didn't help me.

"Oh my. How bad is it?" Esme asked. I was slowly calming down, but I still wanted to kill that mutt...

"Alice isn't sure, but it is bad. Carlisle's working on her right now. Alice says we should all go up there to wait." Jasper said.

"Edward, are you going to behave?" Esme asked. I nodded. I could kill the mutt after I saw Bella.

--

T.P.O.V.

I heard a loud growl, and a crash come from below me. I jumped up, and ran downstairs to find everyone in the living room. Jasper was standing next to the phone, Esme by the kitchen door, and Emmett was pinning my dad to the ground. There was no sign of Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked alarmed. I was wondering what had happened while I was thinking.

"One of the dogs phased too close to Bella. Edward was about ready to go kill him." Jasper said, sending out calming waves. I didn't really need them.

Bella. That was the girl who was over here earlier with her daughter. When she first got here, I had no idea who she was, and what she knew. I knew that my dad, and his family know her, but that was it. And I only knew that from the way he looked at her the couple times we ran into her in public. At that time, she didn't seem too happy with him. But, after seeing her here, around my family, it was obvious they had a past. Especially her and my dad. I just don't know what that past is...

"Oh my. How bad is it?" Esme asked. I would have been worried too, if Jasper hadn't been controlling my emotions. I felt a strange connection towards Bella. She seemed to be a really nice, and caring person.

"Alice isn't sure, but it is bad. Carlisle's working on her right now. Alice says we should all go up there to wait." Jasper said. I'm sure that everyone liked that. They treated her like family, so I knew they're really worried. And, I wanted to see her too. I hoped that she was okay.

"Edward, are you going to behave?" Esme asked. He nodded, and Emmett let go of him.

My dad grabbed his keys, as did Rosalie. We headed out to the garage, and spilt up between the two cars. My dad, Jasper, Esme, and I went in the Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie took her BMW.

Then, we were off to the hospital to learn about Bella's fate.

--

B.P.O.V.

I couldn't see, or hear anything. But, I could feel. I knew that I was unconscious somehow, I could feel it. But, I wasn't dreaming. There was too much pain for it too be a dream.

The pain was incredible. It hurt more than a broken bone, or getting stabbed. The only thing I could think of that hurt worse was all those years ago when James bit me in the ballet studio. This was nowhere near the pain of that. But, it was bad. Extremely bad.

Then, the pain started to slowly fade away. I welcomed the relief from the pain. A new feeling came over me. Freedom. I was slowly letting go, and becoming free...

--

V.P.O.V. (le gasp!)

I sauntered forward from the shade of the building. The rain was drenching me, but that didn't matter. What did was the girl running across the grass to the dorms, near where I was coming out of hiding.

This girl would be the first of many to help me with the destruction of the Cullens. They killed my James, and they are going to pay. Especially that girl... I don't care how long it takes. Let them think I'm gone. Then, when they least expect it...

I moved from around the corner so I was right behind the girl. She didn't hear me with her pitiful human ears. I reached out and put one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. She screamed against my hand, and it came out muffled. She tried unsuccessfully to get free. I smiled. She was determined.

I pocked her up, and threw her over my soaking shoulder. Then, I took off running. I carried her for an hour or two. Once I was sure I was in Canada, and deep in the woods, I set her down. She was soaked, and looked pissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? And what the hell are you?" She asked, not seeming to be afraid. She was perfect for what I needed.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said, stepping closer. My voice was low, and deadly. Her blue eyes widened in fear. But, it was soon gone. "What's your name?"

"Audrey." She spat at me. I stepped forward, and crouched down so I was eye to eye with her.

"Well, Audrey," I said, brushing the auburn hair away from her neck, "your about ready to join my world."

Then, before she could respond, I bit down on her neck.

--


	22. Chapter 22: gone

--

A.P.O.V.

We had been siting in the crowded waiting room for just over two hours now. It was me, Charity, Edward, Tabitha, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie, Angela, and Ben all waiting. Renee and Phil would be here in just under an hour. Charlie had Charity in his lap, and she was starting to drift off.

I kept searching Bella's future, but all I saw was black. I checked our future, and Charlie's even, but black when Bella was concerned. Nothing, nothing, nothing. That was not good.

I glanced around at everyone in the room. Charlie had his face buried in Charity's hair, but I could tell thee was tears leaking out of his eyes. Charity was still crying softly, slipping into sleep.

Esme was siting very still, looking at the doors, probably willing Carlisle to come through it and tell us it was going to be okay. I knew she, and most others in my family would be crying if they could.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, and she was leaning her head against his shoulder. His hand was rubbing her back in a soothing gesture. Even if Rose didn't show it, she has always thought of Bella as a sister. Emmett feels the same way, Bella is his baby sister.

Angela and Ben were siting in the corner of the room, slightly away from us. Tears were still sreaming down Angela's face. They had just got her about an hour ago. Ben was holding Angela to his chest, and rubbing her back while whispering that 'it was gonna be okay' in her ear. None of us knw if that was true, though. A couple tears were escaping his eyes as well.

Edward seemed very tense. I wasn't sure if he was listening to Carlisle's thoughts or not. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on with him. I was sure, though, that he was probably more worried than the rest of the family. He had to be in loads of pain.

Tabitha was siting next to Edward. Her face was turned away from me, so I couldn't tell what was up with her. And, Tabitha was very good at hiding things on the outside. She had to be.

Jasper was siting next to me, holding my hand. I could feel him trying to calm the air in here, and put hope into everyone, but for once it was doing little. I gave his hand a small squeeze, and he looked over at me.

"See anything yet?" He asked me.

"No." I said shaking my head. Then, Carlisle entered the room. His jacket, and shirt had some blood on it, and his bloody gloves were balled up in his hand. His face didn't reveal anything.

Then, he sighed, and opened his mouth to tell us of Bella's fate.

--

B.P.O.V.

I could feel myself slowly slipping away, and I was glad for the release from all the pain. Suddenly, the black turned to white, and then images began flashing before me. All the people from my life.

All the people from my childhood, my 'friends' who eventually left me. I couldn't even remember their names.

Jessica. I hadn't spoken to her since god knows when. She was my first friend in Forks.

Mike. Again, I haven't spoke to him in ages. He was my labrador friend.

Lauren. I never spoke to her. She was always a bitch to me.

Eric. Another I never spoke to. He was so welcoming to me when I first arrived.

Tyler. Same as before. I still remember how guilty he felt for almost killing me.

Ben. Angela's boyfriend. He was good for her. And, he's my friend, too.

Angela. She was there for me through all the rough times, and the good. I would never be able to pay her back.

Jacob. The reason that I'm here. My childhood friend. The person who was made for my daughter.

Billy. Old and wise. Someone who I've known all my life. My dad's best friend.

Phil. Renee's husband. Nice guy, but we were never close.

Renee. My crazy, scatterbrained mother. I was always taking care of her. I love her so much.

Charlie. My brave father who is so much like me. I owe him so much, and love him deeply.

Edward. The man who left me heartbroken. The love of my life. The one who came back. The man who still loves me.

Charity. My beautiful daughter. She's been through so much...She still needs me so much...

Charity. I can't leave her! She needs me. I need her. We need each other. I have to fight it, for my daughter.

I pulled back, fighting the images. But,I clung to the one of my daughter. It my strength, the reason I pulled away. The images began to fade, going back to the blackness. But, that's not what I want. Something didn't feel right...

A loud, annoying sound filled my ears. Then, it changed, to a slow beeping. Then, the beeping picked up. I could feel the immense pain in my back again. But, I was sore all over. My head was pounding.

The black changed, going to white...

--

C.P.O.V.

We managed to get her wounds clean, and closed. I covered them. also, we found out she has a couple broken ribs, a crack in her skull, and a concussion. The last two, plus the cut on her forehead were probably from hitting the ground. The blood transfusion had just been done. It was a lot for her body to handle, and we weren't sure if she was going to make it... Only time would tell.

Bill had just finished hooking her up to a breathing machine when the worst happened: she flat lined. We worked on her. We couldn't do shock, it would only do more harm. I tried pumping her heart, but it did no good. We did all we could, but nothing worked.

Bella was gone.

I looked up at the clock. "Time of death, 5: 27." I stated sadly, pulling off my bloody gloves.

Everyone else in the room was crushed. No one wanted to have to tell Chief Swan that his only daughter was dead. No one wanted to have to face her little daughter, and explain to her that her momma wasn't coming back. No one wanted to face the truth.

"I'll tell them. My family is probably out there too." I said. The others nodded.

"I'm sorry Doctor Cullen. I forgot how close your family was too her." Melanie said. I nodded, and walked out of the room.

When I entered the waiting room, all heads snapped up to me. Even Charity, who was half asleep. They all looked hopeful, and I could see, and smell, the tears on some of the humans faces. My family didn't evemn seem to notice the blood all over me. I hated having to do this.

I sighed, and kept my face composed for the moment. Then, I shook my head, and looked down. I heard a couple gasps, and sobs, both with and without tears.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. We did all we could." I said, walking over to him. Tears were pouring down his face, and his body shook with sobs. I was fighting to hold my own sobs back. Charity looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Is my momma gonna be otay?" She asked me. I really didn't want ot be the one to tell her this. I could feel several people staring at me.

"No, she's not." I said sadly. Her face crumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I searched for how to explain it.

"Your momma's gone away, and she's not coming back." I said. Charity understood. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Momma's gone?" She asked through her sobs.

"Yeah baby, momma's gone." Charlie said, burying his face in her hair.

**--**

**i know this chapter is short, but i had to cut it off here.**


	23. Chapter 23: smile

**you guys are about ready to kill me. i find that very funny. well, apparently, you guys didn't pay a lot of attention to the details last chapter. read the bottom author's note, and i will point out why i say that.**

**I would like to give a thx to musycluver2011 for making me laugh with your review. i have to ask: were you cussing at me, or was all the letters, and what not from freaking out? lol.**

**BTW, he did ****NOT**** change her. there was humans in the room!**

**--**

Charlie's P.O.V.

My baby girl was dead. She died. An animal attacked her. It was too much strain on her body. It killed her.

I was sobbing loudly into my motherless granddaughter's hair. Carlisle had put it in a way she understood so I didn't have to explain to her. Her mother was gone, and wasn't coming back. She was crying into my shirt. I tightened my grip on her. I just got my daughter taken away from me, but my granddaughter isn't getting taken away.

God, why does everything have to happen to my daughter?

A girl came running into the room then.

Charity's .P.O.V.

Where did my momma go to? Why did she leave me? She said she loved me so why did she go?

Does my momma not love me anymore?

A lady came running in the room then.

Ben's P.O.V.

I held Angela to me tighter. Her tears were soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I had tears running down my face as well.

I couldn't believe that Bella was actually...dead. I was just starting to know her better. She was such a nice girl, and I owe her so much. I think we all do. It must be horrible for her family, not getting to say goodbye. Not getting to tell that they love her one last time.

"Ange," I said quietly. She looked up at me. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too." She choked out. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I took her hand in mine.

Then, someone came running into the room.

Angela's P.O.V.

She's really gone. Bella's really gone.

Tears were flowing down my face as I sobbed. I was leaning over the arm on my chair, and sobbing into Ben's shirt. I could hear him crying too.

It's just so hard for me to accept. Bella, so sweet, so caring, gone. She was such a fighter, so strong. How come if she could make it through everything else, she couldn't make it through this? She went through so much. Did it take all the fight out of her? Was she done fighting?

Bella was my best friend. She was always there for me. When Ben left me, when I got drunk, everything. It's just not fair that after everything she did for everyone else, her life still had to end too soon. Could God just not give her a break? Did she do some horrible thing to deserve all this?

And what about her daughter? What about Charity? What did she do to deserve this? Why does she have to lose her mother? I feel so bad for her. From what I was told, Charity was the one to find Bella. I can't even imagine that...

"Ange." I heard Ben say quietly. I pulled my face back, and looked at him. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too." I said. I was a little confused as to why he said that, but I didn't put too much thought into it. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he took my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward get up, looking pissed, and leave the room. His two brothers got up, and followed quickly after him. what little calmness, and hope that was left in the room disappeared.

Alice P.O.V.

Oh. My. God.

The future wasn't lying. Bella did die. That's why I saw black. Death.

My body was shaking with sobs that weren't shedding any tears. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to see anyone else. I felt Jasper put his arm around me, and I leaned back into it, closing my eyes as they came out of my hands. He rubbed my arm, consoling me. The calming, and hopeful waves he had been sending out were lingering the air. But, he didn't try to control the emotions anymore. We need to grieve. It's good for you.

I can't believe that Bella's gone. She was so strong, a fighter. She was brave, and sweet. A mother. Bella was everything that you would want in a friend. She's the kind of person you would want to be. The nicest person I ever met.

She was my sister.

Edward's P.O.V.

I didn't bother to listen to anyone's thoughts. I didn't want to hear, or see, their sorrow. I didn't want to see what that mutt did to _my _Bella through Carlisle's thoughts. I just want my thoughts.

I didn't want to have to dwell on what I was just told. I didn't want to accept that she was...gone.

There was a crushing feeling my chest. Pain. My dead heart had shattered. The only person who could fix it was gone. And, I wasn't going to live without her.

There was something I had to attend to first, though. I had to kill the mutt that killed her. He had to die.

I got up, and stalked up the door. I wasn't paying attention to the people around me, or their thoughts. When I got outside, I headed straight for the trees. When I reached them, I was about ready to run when something hard hit from the back for the second time.

Emmett pulled me up from the ground, and Jasper walked over. Emmett was standing behind me, both of my arms behind my back in his hands.

"Edward, you need to calm down." Jasper said, while sending calming waves my way. I ignored them.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled, trying to get out of Emmett's grip. It wasn't working.

"That's not gonna help the situation. Even if you do manage to kill him, it will start a war. The pack will attack us, and they could kill you." Jasper said. I didn't say anything.

"That's exactly what you want, isn't it? To die." Jasper said. Emmett growled at me.

"Edward, did you even think about anyone other than yourself? Did you think about what it feels like for the rest of us? This doesn't only affect you. The pack could kill us too. And, even if they do only go after you, did you even think of what it would do to Esme to have lost another child?" Emmett said. He was right. I didn't think. And, I didn't want to do that to Esme.

"Your right. I didn't think." I said, feeling guilty. Emmett suddenly let go of me.

"Come on, let's go back in there." Jasper said.

We headed back out of the trees, and to the hospital. As we headed back to the waiting room, I searched through the thoughts for Carlisle's. When I found them, I froze, right in the middle of a hallway.

"Edward, come on." Emmett said.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper asked, giving me a look. But, I ignored them. what they were saying didn't matter. It wasn't important. What was was what running through Carlisle's head.

'_She's alive! She's alive! Bella's not dead!'_

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was still crouched down in front of Charlie, and Charity when Melanie came running into the room. I stood up, and looked at her.

"Doctor Cullen, you have to come with me." She said, then turned, and rushed out of the room. I was a little confused, but followed her anyways. It took me a minute to realise where we were going. Bella's room. When I listened ot what was going on inside, I heard a noise that was music to my ears. The beeping of a heart monitor.

I walked into the room. Everyone who was workingo n her was gathered around her bed. It was indeed her monitor that I had heard. I walked over, and stood next to her head.

Bella scrunched her eyes shut tighter, then, they slowly opened. Her face showed the pain she was in. She blinked twice, looking up at the lights. Then, she turned her head a little, and looked at me.

A small smile spread across her lips.

**--**

**now see, there was on reason to worry. if you had paid attention to this line,**

A loud, annoying sound filled my ears. Then, it changed, to a slow beeping. Then, the beeping picked up.

**that would have told you she wasn't dead. what she was hearing was her heart monitor. also, the fact that she could feel the pain again. and, the white, which was the light.**

**so, Bella's not dead. I'm not that mean! gosh...**

**please, review!**


	24. Chapter 24:abyss

**okay peoples, i would like to thx fnmom68 for pointing out my little typo last chapter. i have fixed it, so don't go looking for it. lol. thx again for pointing it out.**

**--**

Bella's P.O.V.

I shut my eyes tighter against the white, which hurt my eyes. Then, slowly, I opened them. I blinked twice, my eyes getting used to the light. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me so I turned my pounding head to the side. Carlisle was standing there, looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. I gave him a small smile, trying to ignore the pain coursing through my body.

"Where's Charity?" I asked him, my voice more of a croak. It took him a moment to compose his face. I noticed others in the room with us.

"She's in the waiting room with everyone else." I wondered who all else was here. " Bella, I need to talk to you." The others in the room glanced at him before leaving the room.

"Dr. Cullen, would you like me to speak to them, or would you like to do that?" A girl asked, pausing at the door. Carlisle turned to her.

"I'll speak to them once I'm done." Carlisle said. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. Carlisle turned his attention back to me then.

"Bella, can you please tell me what happened to you?" He asked.

"I got attacked by an animal." I stated simply. I had gotten better at lying, and this basically isn't a lie.

"Bella, I can smell him on you." Carlisle said, siting down in a chair by my bed.

"So then why do you ask what happened?" I asked, wincing as my head gave a rather painful ask. This didn't go by Carlisle unnoticed.

"How about I get you some pain medication, and let you have some rest. Then, we can talk some more." Carlisle said, standing up. I gave him a small smile. He left the room, and came back in a minute later, a small thing of medicine in his hand. He put it in my i.v. drip.

"Rest now Bella. You'll feel better when you awake." Carlisle said quietly. I was already feeling the numbing from the medicine.

"Thank you Carlisle." I managed to say before drifting off into a more comfortable abyss than last time.

--

Charlie's P.O.V.

I was vaguely aware of Cullen, and his two brothers reentering the room. He seemed extremely happy about something, which made me mad. His two brothers seemed confused, as did everyone else who took in his mood. Dr. Cullen entered the room then, and he too seemed happy about something. Everyone was looking at him, that Cullen boy still wearing a big grin.

"I have something to tell you all." Dr. Cullen said. Everyone got very quiet then, even Charity. "Bella is alive."

It was quiet a moment as this sunk in. Then, several people began crying again, tears of joy. I was stunned to say the least. She's...alive.

"But...what...how?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"We're not sure. When she flat lined we did all we could to revive her, but nothing worked. Then, suddenly, the monitor started beeping again. I entered the room just as she woke up." Dr. Cullen said.

"She's up? Can we see her?" I asked, glancing down at Charity.

"Actually, I gave her some medication. She's sleeping right now." He said. "But, if you would like to see her since your family, you can."

"Momma's otay?" Charity asked, getting the gist of what was going on.

"She will be. Would you like to see your mom?" Dr. Cullen said. Charity nodded. I stood up with her in my arms, and we followed Dr. Cullen out of the room.

"I have to warn you, it's pretty bad. She has a concussion, a crack in her skull, and three broken ribs. also, she has four stitches in her head, and over a hundred stitches, and staples in her back, and arm." He said. I was surprised. It's that bad. "We haven't had a chance to wash all the blood, and dirt off of her either."

When we walked into her room, I gasped. There was my baby, laying in the bed, all beat up. I looked down at Charity. She had new tears running down her face. I looked up to ask Dr. Cullen how long it wold be before she woke up, but he was gone. I walked over next to her bed.

"Momma?" Charity said quietly when I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

She's sleeping Hun." I said quietly, not taking my eyes away from my daughter's face. I wouldn't be convinced that she was going to be okay until she woke up, and told me herself. I settled back into the chair. I wasn't leaving her side until she was awake.

--

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Go Jake. You can't be here when someone shows up." Bella said, her face scrunched up in pain. I could she was fighting a scream. I looked at her a minute longer, whimpered, then took off into the woods.

None of the pack was phased. We weren't constantly running shifts anymore because that red haired leech was gone. But, we still did have shifts, and I knew someone else would phase soon. I couldn't focus enough to remember whose turn it was to patrol. Maybe I would get lucky, and it would turn out to be my turn. I started running, working out to the edge of the border, trying to focus on patrolling.

I couldn't remeber when the last time I phased from anger was before this time. I usually had great self control, Sam was the only one who had better than me. But, she pushed me too far. Taking Charity, my imprint, to a house full of those _bloodsuckers,_ then having the nerve to yell at me for being worried.

But, I did push her too. I was just concerned that he would hurt her again. Then, when she said I was worse than that _leech_... I may have left her, but I didn't destroy her. Or... did I? Did it really hurt her that much when I told her to... to kill Charity?

I still feel horrible about that. I can't believe that I could say that. I had felt a pull to Bella when she was pregnant, but I thought it was her, not her baby. It was the hardest thing I ever did, staying away from her for that long. Everyday I wanted to go back to her. I was so worried that she would get herself into more trouble seeing as she was a walking danger magnet.

My thoughts turned back to what just happened. How bad was it going to be? I knew I did a lot of damage, but they could fix it, right? I mean they were able to save Emily... But what was Sam did as bad as what I did? And how was someone going to call for help? I mean, Charity didn't need to see her mother like that...

I was suddenly aware of the presence of someone else. I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough to pratrol alone.

_What did you do?_ Seth asked me, having seen my thoughts. He raced towards Bella's house to make sure she got help. I kept running the perimeter.

_I didn't mean to. She pushed me too far._ I thought in defense of myself.

Seth didn't respond to me through his thoughts. He was in the treeline by Bella's house. I could see it through his thoughts. There was two ambulances outside her house, and another car. People were surrounding Bella, so he couldn't see her. But, he could see Charity standing just in the door, phone still in her hand. She was the one who called for help. The people shifted, and Seth got a view of Bella. I flinched at the image he saw.

She was covered in blood, despite the pouring rain constantly washing it off. There was five long wounds from her shoulder to her waist that could be seen from her ripped dress. Also, there was three tears on the back of her arm that I didn't see before. They must have been from my other paw. When they lifted her up off the ground to put her on the stretcher, the cut on her forehead was revealed. I assumed that was from when she hit the ground. She was a mess.

_You need to talk to Sam. He knows what your going through. Kinda. _Seth thought, running towards Sam's house.

_No, I don't_. My thoughts towards him were a growl. I could have told him to stop, and would have to, but I wasn't going to take his free will away. He continued to race towards Sam and Emily's house while I pushed myself, harder, and faster around the perimeter.

When he reached the trees around their house, he made sure no one was looking, then walked up to under a window. He let out a low whimper, loud enough for them to hear. I slowed, watching what he was doing.

"Go on." We heard Emily say. Sam came outside a minute later. Seth went back into the woods, and Sam followed. I felt Seth's presence leave. He had phased back.

I pushed myself back up to full speed, focusing on nothing but running. I felt Sam phase, but ignored him for the moment.

_Seth said something happened. _He thought towards me. I ignored him, trying not to think of what happened.

_Jacob, what happened? What did you do? _This time I couldn't help it. For one fleeting second, the image of Bella, covered in her own blood, five long slashes down her back, crossed my mind. Sam stiffened, realising what had happened.

_Jacob, tell me everything. I can help._ He thought towards me. I slowed down. It couldn't hurt me to tell him.

I thought back to the very beginning, when I called her. Sam watched everything through my thoughts. He was quiet almost the whole time.

When I finished, I asked him, _what am I supposed to do?_

Sam was quiet a minute, then replied with, _you have to go make things right._

--

**please, review**


	25. Chapter 25: leech

**you guys have to remember that Jacob isn't the bad guy in this story! he didn't hurt bella on purpose! it was an accident, just like what Sam did was. you guys all seem ready to kill him, like Edward. gosh...**

**--**

Bella's P.O.V.

When I awoke, that last effects of the pain medication were waring off. The lights in the room were off, but there was a bit of light starting to come through the window. I assumed it was in the morning.

A snore caught my attention, and I turned my head to the side to see Charlie isitting in a chair next to my bed with Charity curled up against him. I was surprised. I would expectthat from Renee, to sleep in a chair in my room, but not Charlie. He must have been really worried.

"Momma...momma...no, momma!" Charity said in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Charity, Charity." I said quietly, my voice still a little rough. "Charity!"

She gave a little jump, and opened her eyes. Charlie's snores stopped, then started again. "Momma?" She asked, looking at me, and stretching a little.

"Come on, baby." I said, scooting over in my bed a little. It hurt badly, but I did my best to ignore it. She stood up on Charlie's lap, and climbed over the railing. I used my arm that was closest to her to help her over, making sure not to pull anything out. She laid down next to me, and cuddled up to my side. When he head touched the side of my chest, it gave a small pang, but it wasn't worse than what I already felt. Just breathing hurt a bit.

I pulled my arm up, and wrapped it around her. For the next hour, or so, I just lay there, and watched her sleep. I did it all the time when he was a baby. She would mumble a little, but not much. Just my name every once, and awhile.

Charlie woke up around then. He stretched, and then realised that Charity wasn't on his lap. He glanced around for her, and saw her in bed with me. He breathed a sighed of relief, and then noticed that I was awake.

"Hey dad." I said quietly so I didn't wake Charity.

"Bells, your up. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little sore, and stiff." I said truthfully.

"Well, Dr. Cullen should be here soon. Maybe he can do something about that." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Bells," Charlie said after a minute, "what exactly happened?"

"I...I had just got home, and put Charity down for a nap when I heard something outside. I went out onto the front porch to see if I could find whatever it was that made the noise. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, my back ripped open. I looked up just in time to see a giant dog running into the woods." I said, making it up as I went along. Charlie looked convinced.

"A giant dog? Like those wolves people had been seeing a couple years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was. It looked just like the ones I saw in the clearing that one day." I said, remembering the first time I had seen Jacob in his wolf form.

"They must have come back." Charlie said. The lights flipped on then, and Carlisle walked into the room.

"I see your up Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to my bed. He started checking the stuff hooked up to me.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday. I'm sore, and a little stiff though." I said. He nodded. I noticed that Charity had been quiet for the past minute, or so. I glanced down at her. Her eyes were open, and staring at me.

"Hey sweetie." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi momma." She said.

"Dad, how about you take her down to the cafeteria, and get something to eat?" I suggested. I knew Carlisle wanted to talk to me, and that probably included the matter of mythical creatures.

"Sure. I should probably call your mom. I told her I would let her know when you woke up." Charlie said.

"You told Renee?" I said with a groan.

"Yes. Her, and Phil flew up here yesterday. We were worried about you." He said, seeing the look I was giving him.

"Great." I muttered. He sighed, picked up Charity, and left the room. I turned my head to face Carlisle. It gave a throb at the move.

"So, are we gonna talk?" I said, remembering where we left off yesterday.

"Yes, we are." Carlisle said, taking a seat on the edge of my bed by my feet.

"Bella, do you have any idea what happened after they brought you to the hospital?" He asked me.

"No, I was out cold before the paramedics showed up." I said, wondering why he was asking this.

"Bella, after you had been here a couple hours, you died. And, we couldn't revive you." He said.

"So its true. Your life does flash before your eyes when you die." I mused. Carlisle gave me a look that clearly said he wanted me to explain.

"I gave up. I let myself slip into the blackness of death. When I did, all these images came to me. Ones from my childhood, and people from it. Then, it changed to people from here, Forks. All the people I hung out with in school, my parents, you guys, Jacob... and Charity. When it got to her, I realised that I couldn't leave her. She needs me. So I fought against it, and managed to pull myself back." I explained. Carlisle nodded once.

"I guess that also explains how you managed to pull back." Carlisle said with a smile. "Bella, I told everyone here yesterday that you had died. You have no idea how much that effected them. And then, we I explained that you had revived yourself... Well, the relief in the room was immense. And the happiness, and love too."

"Who all was here?" I asked. There couldn't have been too many people...

"Well, there was Charlie, Charity, and eventually Phil and Renee. My whole family was here. And, Ben and Angela." He said. That was all I expected. I gave a small nod, a little hurt that no one from the pack showed up.

"What's the extent of my injuries?" I asked, curious. I couldn't remember if he told me yesterday or not.

"Well, your pretty beat up. You have a crack in your skull, a concussion, a nice sized cut on your forehead, five gashes down your back, and three down your left arm. And, three broken ribs." Carlisle said. I didn't realise I was that bad.

Carlisle stiffened, and turned his attention towards the door. "Bella, how do you feel about having a visitor?" He asked.

"Sure, fine. Who is it?" I asked. Carlisle stood up, and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back later to check in on you." He said before disappearing. The fact that Carlisle had avoided my question made me a little curious. It was very unlike him.

I pushed myself up a little, so I was siting up. It hurt like heck when I leaned back against my pillows. I winced. I could feel a pair of eyes on me.

When I looked up at the door to see who my visitor was, I was was Jacob, fully dressed in jeans, and a white t-shirt. When he saw me look at him, he looked down. He seemed a little nervous, but I was confused as to why he would be.

"Jake." I said happily. He looked up at the sound of my voice, and seemed a little confused by my tone. But, he still didn't move.

"I don't bite, you know." I said, a small smile playing on my lips. He still didn't move from near the door. I sighed loudly.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, shutting the door to my room, and taking a couple steps forward.

"No, I'm more mad at myself than you. I pushed you too far, and said somethings that I shouldn't have said. And I'm sorry for that." I said. He walked over so that he was standing next to me. He winced, and glanced away when he saw the bandage on my arm, and head.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. What you said was harsh, but it was true. I did leave you when you needed someone. I'll never be able to apologize enough for that. Or, for this." He said, turning back and gesturing to my body.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident, and I know it." I said.

"I wouldn't call it an accident." I heard Jacob mumble under his breath.

"Really, what would you call it then?" I asked.

"A slip of control?" He said, it sounding like a question. I looked at him a moment before I just started laughing. it hurt, but I couldn't help it. After a minute, Jacob started laughing with me. After a minute, we both managed to stop laughing. I'm not even sure why we had been laughing.

"So, what all is, well, ya' know..." Jacob asked, getting quiet at the end.

"I have three broken ribs, a cracked skull, a concussion, and a gash on my forehead. Then, I have five gashes on my back, and three on my arm." I said.

"God, I'm so sorry, Bella." He said, siting down in the chair by my bed.

"Jake, I'll recover. I'll get better, and things will go back to normal. so don't apologize." I said, grabbing his hand. The warmth was conformting.

"Bella, can I ask you something." Jake asked after a minute.

"Well, you just did. But you can ask me something else." I said, smiling. Jake shook his head.

"That was pitiful, Bells." He said. Then, he took on a more serious look. "Well, I know its not really any of my business, but I was just wondering if... if you and _him_ are going to get back together?"

I was actually expecting that. It took me a minute to think of an answer. "I don't know, Jake. I mean, I do still love him, but in a different way than before. He really hurt me when he left me like that. And my priorities are different know. I mean, I have a kid now. Things will never be the way they were before. But, we might. I just don't know, Jake. But, I do know that the Cullens are part of my life now, and that's not going to change."

"Oh." When I looked at him he was looking away from me, at the window on the other side of the room.

"Jake, why can't you just be happy for me? I mean, I'm happy. Even if we don't get back together, I'll still be happy. So why can't you be happy?" I asked.

"Because, they are our mortal enemies. They shouldn't even exist!" He said angrily.

"Really? Would you be saying the same thing if Charity was one of them? Would you still think of her as a 'bloodsucker', and a 'leech' if she was one of them?" I demanded from him. He growled at me. I squeezed his hand to remind him where he was. It seemed to work for he calmed down just a little.

"You would never let that happen to her!" He growled.

"Things happen, Jacob." I said, glancing down at my wrist. He did too. He knew the story of what happened. He didn't say anything.

"You would still love her. She would be the one exception to you because you love her. You make exceptions for the people you love. So your gonna have to make an exception with the Cullens because Charity is my daughter, and she enjoys being in the Cullen's company just as much as I do. Shes happy around them, so if they don't mind, we will be hanging around with them a lot." He just looked at me when I finished.

Jacob had opened his mouth to say something, but then he turned towards the door. He got up, and moved to the foot of my bed. I shot him a questioning look, but he wasn't paying attention. Charlie, and Charity came back into the room then.

"Sorry Bells, but I gotta go into work. We're gonna go out looking for those wolves again." Charlie said, setting Charity down. She took off running to Jake, who bent down to scoop her up.

"Jakey!" She said, giggling when he started tickling her. I smiled, the tension that was in the air moments before gone.

"Hey cutie." He said.

"I'm sure Renee and Phil can watch her when night comes." Charlie said, a smile on his face. He was heading towards the door.

"Dad, you know that Phil scares her." It was true. Charity would scream, and cry every time Phil got near her. We don't know why, but it's very amusing. Or, at least it is to Charlie and I. Renee and Phil don't seem to think so.

"Bye Bells. Bye Jacob." Charlie said, leaving.

I turned back to Jake, watching him play with my daughter. After a couple minutes, he stiffened again. Then he set Charity down, and turned to me.

"Sorry Bell,s I gotta go. Sam's calling." He said, and dashed out of the room. I was a little worried. Sam hadn't called a pack meeting in a year, or so. Not since Victoria was here.

_He probably is just calling a pack meeting._ tried to convince myself. It didn't work, no matter how hard I tried.

Charity came over,. and climbed up on my lap. She began chattering away while I listened, my thoughts somewhere else.

--

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been kinda busy since we go back to school in just two weeks (urgh!) and i haven't been feeling too well. but i feel good. and you should be happy! thisi s the longest chapter ive ever writen out of all my stories!**

**okay, so I have a little game to play with you guys. This is a game me and my friends play when we get bored. I'm gonna tell you a line from twilight, and you have to tell me what book its from, who says it, and whats going on when its said.**

**send me a review with your answer! the first three with the correct answer will get a short sneak peek into the future of Lurking in the Shadows!**

**okay, here it is:**

' "I bet you taste good." '


	26. Chapter 26: days, weeks, and a month

**I'm a little disappointed. only two people got it right. so, congrats to A Nonny Mouse 23, and twilight20sarah13cullen. they got it correct, and won a sneak peak. oh, and Shari Tamwood also got it while i was writing this! congrats!**

**well, the answer was that it was from new moon, and jacob said it. They had just gotten back from their first hike, and they were talking about the 'bears'.**

**we all know those aren't really bears.**

**--**

I had many visitors through out the day. There was Renee and Phil, who stayed for a couple hours. Phil stayed near the door, or not in the room most of the time. Charity was always watching him. I didn't bother to tell them Charity had no where to go later today. She would be miserable there, with Phil.

Emily, and Blake also stopped by. Charity and Blake played happily with each other for a little bit while Emily, and I talked, mostly about what had happened to her, and me. She was really understanding, seeing as she is the only other person who has ever been attacked my a werewolf, and survived. Before they left, I asked her if she had any idea what was going on with the pack, but she didn't.

Angela, and Ben came, of course, to visit. Apparently, Angela's roommate had gone missing. Also, the two other girls that worked at the daycare came to visit. They told me to take as long as I needed. I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to return to work at the daycare. I felt it was time I made some changes. Carlisle also cam in every once and a while to check in on me.

When it was around right, people stopped coming in. I was actually glad. I needed some quiet. But, I still didn't have anyone to watch Charity. She was siting quietly in the chair next to my bed, playing with her skirt, which she still had on.

I settled back to wait for Carlisle to come in for the last time today so I could ask him to borrow his cell phone. I would just have to ask Emily to watch Charity. I hoped she wouldn't mind. I knew I could have just simply said Carlisle's name, and he would have heard me, but I didn't want to distract him from whatever he was doing.

"Awice!" Charity said suddenly, jumping up from her chair, and running to the door. Alice was standing there, arms wide open, waiting for Charity to reach her. she scooped her up into her arms, and carried her over to my bed when she did reach her.

"Hi Alice." I said, a smile spreading across my face.

She reached down, and gave me a gentle hug. "God Bella, we were all so worried about you." She said, pulling back.

"Carlisle told me what happened." I said. She nodded, and sat down in the chair, pulling Charity onto her lap.

"So, Bella... Do you know why I'm here?" She asked.

"To visit your friend?" I asked, knowing that wasn't it.

"Well, besides that."

"No, why?" She looked down at Charity.

"I had a vision that you needed a babysitter tonight." She said, looking back up at me, smiling.

"Would you really, Alice?" I asked.

"Of course. I know Esme would love too. And I'm pretty sure Charity would love to spend some more time with Jasper." I giggled at the memory. She did really like Jasper.

"Did all that really happen just yesterday? It seems like weeks ago." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"I know. So much can happen is such a short time." Alice said, seems to be lost in thought. A yawn slipped through my lips.

"Sorry Bella. You need your rest so you can get better soon." She stood up, picking up Charity too. She set Charity down on my bed.

"Bye baby. Your gonna go stay with Alice tonight, okay." I said, looking at her in the eye.

She nodded. "Otay momma." I gave her a soft hug, and a peck on the head.

"You be good." I said as Alice picked her up.

"Bye momma."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye you guys. Thanks Alice." I said as they walked out of the room.

I settled back into my bed, sleep quickly taking me over.

--

Time passed slowly for me. It's pretty boring when your stuck in a hospital with nothing to do. I mean, I had people visiting me, but they couldn't stay all day. They could go places, and do things, which I was jealous of them for. I couldn't go places, and do things. No, I was stuck here in this bed.

I felt bad. We had to celebrate Charity's birthday here in the hospital. We were supposed to have it down on first beach as a bonfire party. But we couldn't because I was stuck here in the hospital. So, Emily made her a cake, and brought it in. Then, Emily, Blake, and the whole pack, minus Leah, crammed into my tiny room for her birthday. Charity actually seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

My birthday passed without much notice. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee and Jake were the only ones who wished me a happy twenty-first birthday. The other couple people I saw were either still talking about Charity's, or had forgotten. I didn't mind, though. I would rather prefer that everyone just completely forgot about my birthday. I was just becoming another year older, after all. No big deal.

I managed to convince Renee to go home after about a week. I told her I would be fine, and would call her as soon as I got out. She left unwillingly.

Days eventually turned into weeks. The weeks then turned ino a month. And I was finally allowed to leave. But I had to be careful. No strain on my back, no lifting things. I had to come back in two weeks for a check up, and I was on several different medicines. So, I pretty much couldn't do anything at home. But, I was finally free of the hospital.

--

I had been out of the hospital a couple days, and had just put Charity to bed when I heard a gentle knock on the door. I set my cup down on the kitchen counter, and went to the door, wondering who would be here this late. I pulled open my door to find Edward standing there, his hair dripping down into his face slightly from the light rainfall.

"Edward." I said a little surprised. I hadn't seen him since the day I went over to his house. He hadn't visited me in the hospital once.

"Hello." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Come in, your getting soaked." I said, stepping to the side. He came in, and I shut the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. I wanted to, believe me, but I didn't know if I would be able to control myself when I saw your injuries." Edward said.

I walked over to the couch, and sat down. "What do you mean?" He had never had problems with his thirst around me for a long time. He had even been able to resist draining me when he tasted my blood.

"Not your blood, I wasn't worried about that. No, I was afraid that when I saw how bad your injuries were for myself I would go after that dog again." He explained, sitting down on the other end of the couch from me.

"Again? What do you mean by again?" I asked.

"Well, when Carlisle told you had died, I wanted nothing more than to kill that dog. But, Emmett and Jasper stopped me before I could do anything."

"Why would you do that? It would only make the pack attack! Did you not think of that?" I asked, mad.

"I did. But, I thought, and hoped, that they would only come after me." Edward said, not looking at me.

"So... you wanted the pack to kill you? Why would you want that?" I asked him, angry.

"Bella, I'm not going to continue living if you are not." He said. A memory from when we were still a happy couple came back to me.

"Edward, we've had this talk before. You are not to hurt yourself if something happened to me! Would you want me to go off, and kill myself if you died?" I demanded from him.

"I see you remember our previous talk about this." He said when a smile. "Bella, if I died, you wouldn't kill yourself. You have a daughter who needs you."

"I may not die physically, but I could die mentally. That's what happened the first time you left. I wasn't me anymore, Edward. I was a zombie. I _had_ died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be that hard on you. I had thought you would forget and move on." Edward said, turning so he was facing me across the couch.

"It's impossible for me to forget you, Edward. You were my life back then, and when you left you took away every reason I had for living. You broke me, Edward." I said, looking into his eyes.

"And I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Don't say that! Don't say that you're sorry!" I said, my voice loud, but not loud enough to wake Charity. I leaning forward, closer to Edward.

"Then what do you want me to say?" He asked. His voice was soft, and it drew me in. I leaned closer.

"You don't have to say anything." I whispered. Then, I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his.

--

**Finally! You guys should be happy! Everyone has been asking when they are just gonna kiss already! well, here it is! They kissed!**

**Oh, and thanks Sheri for inflating my head! It really felt good to hear that.**

**Okay, so, I'm doing another little quote hunt, as it was called. this will earn you a different sneak peak from last time.**

**sooo, here it is!**

Bella is not bait! ( ill help you out. its from new moon.)


	27. Chapter 27: kisses

**congrats to all you who got it right. that one was easier than the first, i think. **

--

Then, I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his. His cold lips felt good against mine, but...he didn't respond. I pulled back quickly, and scooted back so I was on the other side of the couch from him.

I looked at Edward. His face was the same as before I kissed him. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and knew I must be red. I looked away, not wanting to see his reaction. Suddenly, I felt his cool hand on my face.

"I didn't mean to hurt, you. You just caught me by surprise." Edward said quietly. I looked back up at him. His face was inches from mine now, him having moved closer.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you still felt about me the same way." Edward murmured quietly.

"Of course I still do." I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled the crooked smile that I've always loved. I smiled back at him, and leaned forward to press my lips to his again.

"I love you." I whispered when we pulled apart a couple seconds later.

"As I love you." He said. His pressed his lips to mine one more time in a quick peck. I stood up, and stretched gently.

"I need to get some sleep." I said, looking at him. "And you need to hunt." I added, noticing his dark eyes.

He smiled at me. "Alright. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." I said, and gave him a goodbye kiss. Then I turned and headed down the hall.

Once in my room, I put on my old sweats, and t-shirt. Then I headed down the hall into the bathroom. I took my meds, checked in on Charity who was asleep, and headed back into my room. I turned out my light and sat down on my bed. I knew there was more thing I needed to do, though. I got up, walked over to my window, unlocked it, and pushed it open as far as I could with one arm.

--

When I awoke it was pouring outside. That was no surprise, though. I stretched, and got up. My back hurt a little, but it didn't really bother me. I walked out of my room, and checked Charity's. She was still asleep in her bed. I left her room, and went into the kitchen. I put a pot of coffee on, then headed to take a bath.

I managed to take a bath without getting my bandages wet, and got out. I got dressed, putting on jeans, a white tank, and a black zip up hoddie over it. I pulled my hair back, and headed out into the hall. I could hear Charity talking to someone in the living room, so I headed that way.

Charity was siting with Jacob at the table behind the couch. She had a bowl of cereal in front of her, and was chattering away while he was listening intently to her. Most people wouldn't listen, but he did because he knew it made her happy.

"Hey Jake." I said as I walked into my small kitchen.

"Hey Bells." He replied. I wasn't surprised to see him here. I told him he could come over anytime, and that he could just come right in. Jake's family to me.

"Momma!" Charity said.

"Hey baby." I said, walking up behind her, and giving her a peck on the forehead. When I pulled back she went back to chattering away to Jake. Sounded like she was talking about Megan again. I laughed quietly as I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

I leaned against the counter, and watched them as Charity chatted away. I knew Jake was great for her, and he would give his life for her. He could be anything he needed her to be. A big brother, like right now, a best friend, a boyfriend, a soul mate. I didn't really like to think about the last two at the moment. I preferred to focus on her as my little girl, and not all grown up. I didn't want to lose her yet.

When Charity finished her cereal I took the bowl and rinsed it out before putting it in the dishwasher. I leaned up against the counter again, sipping at my second cup of coffee. The phone rang, and i pushed myself off the counter to get it.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"Bella!" Came Alice's voice.

"Oh, hi Alice." I said. I saw Jacob's eyes flick to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked, her voice urgent.

"I'm fine Alice. Why? Did you see something?" I asked.

"I didn't see anything! Your future is black, gone! That only means death!" She said.

"I'm fine, Alice. I'm just here with Charity, and Jake."

"The dog is there?"

"Yeah..." I said, a little unsure. I got the dial tone then. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at it before hanging up, and putting it on its cradle.

"What was that about?" Jake asked from the table. Charity was on the couch now, watching one of those toddler shows.

"My future disappeared." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"Death." I said quietly.

"What?" He said.

"The future can change, Jake." I said.

"Jakey, come waa wif me." Charity said, looking at him. We both smiled at her as he got up, and made his way over to where she was. He sat down on the floor with her, leaning back against the couch.

"Bella, _he_ was here yesterday, wasn't he?" Jake asked suddenly from the floor.

"Yes, he was Jake." I snapped, my voice harsher than it should have been. Charity was watching us. Jake noticed it too.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Bells. I don't want you getting hurt again." Jake said quietly.

"I know Jake, but he's not going to leave me again." I said, siting down on the arm of the couch.

"You thought that before, didn't you? And he still left. So who's to say he won't do it again?"

I got up, and walked away to do what little house work I could. I didn't say anything, but we both knew that he was right. I had thought that Edward would have never left me, and he did, so who's to say he won't do it again?

**--**

**ik, its short, but I'm having serious writers block for this story right now. its really bugging me! grrrr!**

**no little quote today. i cant go giving everything about my story away, now can I?**


	28. Chapter 28: Bella

**I'm going camping tomorrow, and next week is going to be spent getting ready for school cause i got back in 5 days. :'(**

**so, yeah, idk how much ill update.**

**--**

Jake stayed a couple more hours then left when I had to put Charity down for a nap. She was practially falling asleep as she and Jake played, but wouldn't listen to him. He didn't bring up the subject of Edward and I, for which I was thankful for.

As soon as I sat down on the couch, there was a soft knock on the door. I sighed, and pushed myself up off the couch, and made my way over to the door. When I pulled it open, my personal Adonis was standing there, soaked from the rain. I smiled, and stepped aside so he could come inside.

"Hello, love." He said, smiling.

"Hello." I sad. He leaned down, and kissed me gently on the lips. Unlike I would have before, I didn't push it, or try to make him go farther. When _I _pulled back a second later, he seemed a little surprised. I was never the one to pull away. I laughed quietly, and walked over to the couch. When I sat down I saw the he had followed me, and sat down ext to me. I leaned into his side gently. His icy skin felt good against my arm.

"Love, no offense, but you stink." Edward said, scrutching up his nose.

"Jake was here all morning." I said, knowing that Edward didn't like it. I felt him tense slightly at that.

"Edward." I said, my vioce warning.

"Bella." He said right back.

"He's not going to hurt me!" I said, moving back out of Edward's grip so I could see him better.

"You said that last time, and look what happened." Edward said, glancing at my arm.

"It was an accident! If I hadn't gone and opened my big mouth then it never would have happened!"

"You say it like he had no part in it." Edward said. I wondered what was up with him. He was being harsh.

"I'll admit that he did. But I pushed him to it. He was just worried about Charity." I argued back.

"We're not going to hurt her." Edward said.

"I know that Edward. But he can't help but worry." I said, my voice softer now.

"But he doesn't need to. Haven't you told him that?" He asked.

"I have. And he knows that he's just gonna have to deal with me, and Charity being around you guys. So he will. Because he loves Charity, and will do it for her. So, why can't you just deal with it like he is?" I asked, getting annoyed with his new attitude.

"Because, Bella, I don't want him too hurt you again. He could phase too close, again." Edward said. I just got angrier.

"Yeah, and he's worrying about you hurting me again, too. Cause you could leave. Again." I said, getting up. I walked into the kitchen, and when I turned around, he was gone. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. leaned back against the counter, and covered my eyes with one of my hands. Despite my efforts to hold them back, the tears still managed to leak out.

Why was I always doing this? I was always hurting the ones around me I loved. Edward was just trying to keep me away from what he thought was dangerous, and I have to go, and bring back painful memories. And with Jacob, he was just being protective of Charity. Then, I just go, and run my mouth to him.

Tears were falling fast now, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. My hand caught some, but they still leaked out. My body was shaking slightly from the soft sobs that I was letting out. The sound of two little feet crossing the tile suddenly caught my attention. I wiped the tears away, and bent down to pick up my daughter. I don't care what Carlisle says, he can't stop me from picking up my daughter.

"Momma, whys you crying?" She asked me, wiping away a tear I missed.

"Cause, sweetie, I made a really good friend of mine hurt, and I feel really bad about it." I said.

"Did you hit them?" She asked, looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"No, but I said some really mean stuff to them."

"It gonna be otay, momma." She said, giving me a hug. I smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so." I said, putting my head gently on top of hers.

Tabitha's P.O.V.

It's getting close to midnight, and my dad still isn't home. He's been gone since just after two. He had gone out to see Bella. I asked everyone else, but they just said that he was probably watching her sleep, or sometime. Apparently, he did that a lot.

I still didn't know a lot about my dad, and Bella's past. Nobody would tell me anything. All I knew was that they had been a couple, and I only assumed that. Also that he had left her. They admitted that. But I didn't know why, or what they were before he left. The only person who I knew would might me anything was Bella, but I really wasn't close to her.

I waited downstairs until almost six. I heard someone approaching the house, and knew it was my dad. I stood up, and looked at the door waiting for him, but he didn't come in. I heard a soft thud upstairs, and realised he had come in through his window. I huffed, and headed upstairs to my room, the one across from his.

When I reached my room, I could hear soft music coming from my dad's. I listened, and realised it was the song that he had played for Bella, and her daughter when she came almost a month ago. That song had brought so much emotion out of her. I knew he had written the songs he was playing, and it made me wonder if he had written that one for her?

I sighed loudly, and made my way to my bathroom to get ready for the day. It was a Monday, which meant I should be getting ready for school, but I had other plans. It was only one day, right? And it's not like I'm not gonna get to go again.

Once I had showered, and dressed in a tight gray sweater dress, I jumped out my window. I knew it was the only way I could go because my dad had probably heard what I was thinking, and would try to stop me. I knew he could still stop me. He was the fastest in the family, and could easily catch me, even with a head start.

I followed his scent trail, knowing it would lead me to her house. I was surorised, though, when it veered off into the forest. I followed it anyways, curious as to where he had gone last night. I followed it for a couple minutes, when I finally came upon a small clearing. I knew this was where my dad had gone because his scent was all over. I gasped when I took in what was in front of me.

It was clearly a small meadow. Bit, in part of the side, a large chunk of the ground had been ripped up, and was shredded. Also, it appeared that a _boulder_ had been shredded to pieces. I was a little worried as I took this in. Clearly, my dad had been very mad, or upset about something.

I followed his scent out of the destroyed meadow, and after a couple more minutes, came upon a small house, surrounded by trees. You couldn't see the neighbors, but I could hear them. I knew this was Bella's house for I could smell her, and her daughter in it. It also stunk like wet dog. I figured that was the wolf that hung around. I was about to go, and knock on the door when I realised that they were both asleep. I hadn't realised how early it was.

"I'm...sorry. Please, forgive me..." I heard Bella say suddenly. I listened, and it took me a minute before I realised that she ws just talking in her sleep. I smiled, and sat down on her porch, leaning against the front door.

"Edward, I'm...sorry. Please...no..." I stiffened. She was dreaming about my dad? A cry suddenly cut through the air. I heard Bella jump up, and rush to her daughter's room.

"Oh, sweetie." I heard Bella say in a soothing voice. I could smell the vomit from where I was. "Your burning up!"

I listened as she picked Charity up, and took her to the bathroom. She started filling up the bath tub, and went back to clean up the vomit in her daughter's room. I listened as she bathed her, dressed her, and then took her into the kitchen to get her some orange juice. When I heard her sit Charity down on the couch, I stood up, and knocked on the door.

"Hi Bella." I said when she opened the door. She seemed a little surprised to see me.

"Tabitha. Come in." She said, stepping back so I could come in. When she was leading me over to the couch, she seemed to trip over nothing, but caught herself.

Charity looked up at me when I sat on the other end of the couch. She took a long drawl from her sippy cup, and then sniffled, still looking at me.

"Hi Charity." I said. She just lookd at me a minute longer, then went back to sipping at her juice. That little girl was so strange...

"So, Tabitha, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Bella asked, siting next to Charity. Charity snuggled into her mother's side, and Bella wrapped her bandaged arm around her. She still had on old sweats, and a tank top so I could see her arm bandages, and some of what was on her back.

"I'm sorry it's so early. I didn't realise what time it was when I left." I said.

"It's okay. I had to get up anyways." She said, glancing down at Charity.

"I know. I heard." I said.

"Oh." Was all she replied with.

"But, oh, I'm sorry. I was hoping that you would answer some questions for me. No one else will answer them." I said.

"Oh. I kinda figured you would ask eventually." Bella said, leaning back. She winced slightly when her back pressed into the couch. I felt bad for her.

"Well, I was wondering... did my dad stay the night here?" I asked first. She seemed a little surprised, and confused at first. I guessed that at first she thought I meant Carlisle. He was everyone else's father.

"No. He actually only stayed ten, twenty minutes. Why?" She asked.

"He just got home maybe half an hour ago. I didn't see him when he got home because he went in through his window, but i kinda thought something was up. When I followed his scent to get here, I found this meadow that it led to. The place was destroyed." I explained.

"He destroyed the meadow?" Bella asked, seeming shocked. I was a little confused.

"You know the place I'm talking about?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it was where he first... well, it's a long story." She said, blushing. I wondered why.

"I have time." I said. She smiled, and laughed quietly.

"I guess you do. But aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked, catching me off guard. In this short time I had been around Bella, I realised she was full of surprises.

"Yes, but they won't miss me." I said.

"Ditching every once in awhile is good for you." She said, smiling slightly.

"I wouldn't have pinned you for that type." I said, smiling.

"I wasn't, until I met Edward. He told me that one day at lunch, before we started dating." She said. Then, she tacked on, "I bet you wouldn't have guessed I would be a drop out either."

"That doesn't sound like my dad, unless it's sunny. So you guys did date. And, no I wouldn't have, even with her." I said, glancing at Charity.

"Well, that's only because it was biology next, and it was blood typing. Yeah, we did date. And I was afraid of what people would say, even if they knew how Charity was conceived."

"What do you mean, 'how she was conceived'?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "I was raped while shopping in Port Angeles. That day when that guy attacked me with the knife, and I saw you guys. Well, that guy was her father." Bella said. I was surprised.

"That's horrible." I said, shocked.

"I know. But at least I got something good out of it." She said, stroking Charity's hair. Charity had set her cup down, and was dosing off into Bella's side.

"You've been through a lot." I commented. I saw her glance down at her wrist. I looked, but couldn't see what she was looking at. She saw me look, and moved her wrist so I could see a faint crescent shaped scar on her wrist, like the ones on Jasper. I gasped, wondering how she was still human.

"How about I start from the begining, when I first met your dad?" She asked, seeing my expresion. I just nodded. She smiled, and launched into her story.

**--**

**urrrghhh. sorry for the spelling, but my spell check ins't working.**

**please, review.**


	29. Chapter 29:anger

**really hope I can get this up before I leave.**

**--**

I told Tabitha everything, from me first moving to Fork, to the Cullens leaving. Then, I told her about Charity, the pack, and what had happened the previous day. It took just over two hours to get through my story, and any extra little thing.

She stared at me a minute before speaking. "Holy crap. God, you've been through so much."

I shrugged. "I'm a danger magnet" I said like that explained it all.

"Even so, your one strong girl. You've survived vampire, and werewolf attacks along with having your heart broken. Bella, your not a normal girl"

"Thanks. And I knew I wasn't normal. I never have been." I said. I glanced out the window and groaned.

"What?" Tabitha asked, and looked out the window.

"Snow." I said.

"You don't like snow?" She asked.

"No. I like it a lot more than when I first moved here though. It just makes everything too dangerous for someone as clumsy as me." I said. She laughed, and Charity stirred against my side.

"I'll be back in a minute."I said, getting up with Charity in my arms.

"I'm putting you in your bed, sweetie." I said when she stirred.

"Otay." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Just call for me if you need anything, or get sick again, okay?" I said as I laid her down. She nodded, already asleep again.

I went into my room, pulled on a pair of jeans, and hoodie over my tank, and left. I pulled my hair back as I made my way into the living room.

"Sorry about that." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"It's okay." Tabitha said. Her head turned towards the door. "Sounds like you have a visitor.

I stood up, and made my way to the window. There was already a thin layer of snow on the ground, and more was falling fast. Through it all, I saw my dad's police cruiser pull up in front of the house. I walked over to the front door and opened it as he was getting out of his car. I pulled him into a hug when he reached me. He was careful, making sure not to squeeze my back, or bump my arm. We pulled apart, and I moved back so he could come in.

"What brings you here, dad?" I asked, taking his coat, and hanging it up.

"Slow day. We just decided to let half go home cause of the snow." Charlie said, turning around. He saw Tabitha then, who had stood up.

"Dad, this is-" Tabitha cut me off.

"Tabitha. Tabitha Masen. I'm Edward's biological niece." She said.

"Hello Tabitha. I'm Charlie, Bella's father. I didn't know Edward had any siblings." Charlie said, glancing at me as he sat down on the couch. I sat in the chair, angling myself so that I was facing them.

"Yes, my mother. She was quiet a bit older than him. When they died a couple years ago, Edward offered to take care of me." She said, the lie perfect.

Charlie nodded, and turned to me. "Where's that granddaughter of mine?" He asked.

"She's in her room resting. I think she has a cold. She got sick this morning." I said.

"Oh." Was all my dad responded with. He still wasn't good at conversation.

"Dad, you want something to eat?" I asked, standing up. I knew that he would. I hadn't cooked for him in ages.

"Sure, Bells. That would be great." He said, settling back into the couch. I rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen to start lunch.

--

Tabitha's P.O.V.

I watched as Bella cooked her and Charlie a lunch. The food seemed disgusting to me, but Charlie just wolfed his down, complementing Bella on her cooking. We talked after they finished eating for awhile. Charlie asked me about myself.

He asked what had happened to my parents, how old was I, where I went to school, and so on. Of course, I had to lie about a lot of the stuff, but that was part of the vampire life. Bella sat on the counter the whole time watching us. When Charity called for her, however, she got off up, and left. I continued to listen to Charlie talk, while I listened to Bella tend to Charity. She really was a good mom.

She came down the hallway with a sleepy looking Charity on her hip then. She set Charity, who was half asleep, in the chair she had been siting in, and went into the kitchen. Bella got Charity a couple crackers, and another cup of orange juice. She sat down in the chair, Charity on her lap.

"Eat sweetie, you'll feel better." She said, giving her a cracker. Charity started nibbling on it, unaware of Charlie, and I on the couch.

"Hey there, cutie." Charlie said, leaning forward. Charity looked up from her cracker, and was suddenly wide awake.

"Gampa!" She yelled, jumping off of Bella's lap. She ran over to Charlie, and hopped up on his lap.

"Charity..." Bella said, her voice warning.

"She's fine, Bella." Charlie said, giving Charity a hug.

"Fine dad, but don't come whining to me when you get sick." Bella said. Charlie rolled his eyes, and I smiled at their playful banter.

"I'm not gonna get sick. And didn't Carlisle tell you to not be picking anything up with your back in that shape?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Like Carlisle is gonna stop me from picking up my own daughter? I would like to see him try." Bella said, and I knew that she knew that he very well could, but wouldn't. I continued to watch this while wishing that my family could be this at ease.

Sure, we joked around, and had fun, but it never lasted. Something always came up to end it all. There was so much tension in my family, something was always happening. Was it always like this, or had something happened recently. When Bella had told me her story, there didn't seem to be that much tension, except at first, and when the trio showed up. So, did something happen between then, and when I joined the Cullens to make them so... so stressed?

I knew the answer to that one, though. Yes, something had happened. My father had decided to leave Bella. That changed everything. They had to up, and move, and the family was temporarily torn apart. But, we've been back for awhile now. So, why is the tension still here?

I jumped when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts. The three others in the room turned to look at me. Charity now had another cracker, and her sippy cup. Charlie, and Bella were both watching me.

I pulled my phone out. "Crap." I muttered under my breath when I saw who it was. Bella shot me a questioning look, and I held up my finger. I flipped the phone open.

"Hi." I said, trying to sound casual. My dad wasn't fooled.

"Tabitha, where are you?" He asked.

"Out." I said simply. He growled into the phone. I wondered why he was so mad all of a sudden. _Get the stick out of your ass, _I thought.

"What?" He asked. I stiffened. Crap, I had said that out loud.

"Umm..." I trailed off.

"Home. Now." He said before hanging up. I held the phone to my ear a minute before closing it, and putting it in my pocket.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked.

"No. I'm dead meat." I said, standing up. She stood up too.

"Edward?" I nodded. "Come on, I'll drive you." She added.

"Thanks Bella." I knew that she had to drive me because Charlie probably noticed that there wasn't another car in the drive, and me walking home in the snow was kinda strange.

"Dad, can you watch Charity while I'm gone?" She asked.

" 'Course, Bells. You don't let me spend nearly enough time with my grand daughter anyways." Charlie said. I walked over to the door where Bella was pulling in her coat.

"Yeah, cause seeing her every other day isn't enough." Bella said before pulling open the door. I followed her out, and we got in her car.

"Dorms, or the house?" She asked.

"House. Esme doesn't like us staying in the dorms. Her excuse is that she wants us home for Christmas." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Its the beginning of November." Bella said, pulling out of her driveway.

"Exactly." I said.

The rest of the ride was silent. I spent most of it wondering what was up with my dad. He's been so angry, lately. He gets like this every couple of months, too. Pent up anger is what Carlisle said. No one else is sure why. According to them, he's never like this. Or wasn't.

After about ten minutes, we were pulling up in front of the house. Edward was standing on the porch. He stiffened when he saw Bella behind the wheel. Her car slid a little on the ice when she stopped, but she didn't really seem concerned about it. Or didn't notice. We both got out of the car.

"Bella." Edward breathed out we reached the porch. Her being there simply seemed to calm him down.

"We need to talk." She said, glancing at me. I nodded, and headed inside.

I walked into the living room to find it completely empty. I listened, and didn't her anyone else in the house, which I found kinda weird. I shrugged, and made my way up to my room.

As badly as I wanted to, I didn't listen in on what was going on outside. I knew that they wanted their privacy, so I would give it to them.

Awhile later, I heard a car start. I walked over to my window, and looked out. Bella was turning around in the drive. My dad was standing in front of the porch, watching her go. I could tell her had been there a couple minutes for he was wet, and snow covered. Once I heard her car turn out of the drive, my dad turned, and ran into the trees.

I walked back over to my bed, and sat down, wondering what exactly was going on.

--

**I finally updated! got back from camping a couple hours ago, and have been on the computer for four now. Ive been working on this along with other stuff. i would have had it up quicker, but i can't use one of my thumbs because i caught it on fire while camping, and it really hurts to touch anything.**

**okay, so i decided that this is going to have a sequal. its not over yet, but instead of it being one, long story, it will be two stories.**

**thx, Angels of Twilight, for helping me decided that.**

**please, review**


	30. Chapter 30: attack

**trying to get this written and up before i start school, but not sure if ill be able to! thx for all the reviews! they really mean a lot to me!**

**--**

I watched as Tabitha walked up the steps, and into the house. I stayed where I was, standing at the end of the driveway. When she had gone inside, I turned back to Edward who was watching me with careful eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. " Edward said, taking a couple steps forward.

"I shouldn't have said the things I did." I replied.

"Bella, I need you to know that I will never, ever leave you again. I couldn't handle it. Every second away from you was pure agony." He said.

"I know, Edward. But I can't help but worry. Even though your back now, I can still feel the pain I felt when you left." I said, wrapping my arms around my chest. That was something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Bella, I can never tell you how so-"

"Don't say that. You don't have to tell me your sorry. I know that you are, and I've forgiven you." I said. Then asked after a pause, "Why do we keep coming back to this?"

He walked off the porch, and over to me. "I don't know."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his chest. "You know I love you, right?" I asked, turning my had so my cheek was pressed against him. He put his head on top of mine.

"Yes. And you that I love you." He said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled, and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

We stood there like that for the next couple minutes. The snow continued to fall, and we both were getting ourselves soaked but we didn't care. We were happy just the way we were, holding each other, not saying a word. There was nothing to be said. I felt a tear slip out between my closed eyelid, and it rolled down my cheek. Neither one of us reached up to wipe it away.

Edward suddenly looked up. I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He was looking into the trees, his face scrunched up a little. He sighed and turned back to me. "I have to go. The pack wants to talk, and I have to be there to translate."

"Oh, okay. I should probably get home anyways. Charity isn't feeling too good. I left her with my dad." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, as we pulled away.

"She got sick this morning. I think she has a cold. But she still has enough energy to attack Charlie when he shows up." Edward chuckled at that. "You'll come by later, right?"

"Of course, love." He said before leaning down, and pecking me on the lips. When he pulled back, I gave him one last smile, and headed to my car.

When I got home, I felt that something wasn't right. It was too quiet. The door was ope, and all of the lights were out inside. I jumped out of my car, slamming the door behind me. I rushed up to my house, and slipped on the ice twice.

"Dad? Charity?" I called as soon as I reached the door. I looked around, trying to see something, anything in the darkness. I saw the couch, which was empty. Then, I saw Charlie, and Charity in the corner of the kitchen. Charity looked out at me from behind Charlie's legs.

"Bella!" My dad said. His voice shook, showing fear. I had never seen my dad like this. Something was wrong. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move.

Her white face stood out to me from all the dark shapes. She looked like a ghost, drifting towards me. Her dark eyes narrowed as she pulled her red lips up in a smile.

"Hello Bella. It's been too long." Victoria said. Her voice was not the cat like snarl I had expected, but a high, bell voice.

"Victoria." I choked out. My eyes flicked back to Charlie, and my daughter, making sure they weren't harmed.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't harm them. I wanted them to see you die slowly at my hands before I slowly killed them too." Victoria said, and my eyes flipped back to her. She was close, less than ten feet away now.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Why not?" She asked, sauntering forward. "It'll be more fun for me."

I stared her right in the eye. I wasn't going to be afraid, and look away, or scream when she hurts me. I wouldn't put the others through that. I knew it was too late. The Cullens, and the pack were in a meeting. They couldn't save me this time.

Victoria must have known this too. "Your precious Cullens won't save you this time, you silly human. No one to protect you. Even if they hear you scream, it'll be too late, and I'll be gone." She said, smiling. My heart thudded louder, and faster. She licked her lips in response.

Suddenly, Victoria was in front of me. She grabbed my face in one hand, and ran her nose along the side of my neck. "Mmmm. Mouth watering." She whispered in my ear.

Her grip tightened on my face. Her smiled widened, and turned into a sick smile. She was going to enjoy every minute of this. I clenched my eyes shut, praying that once she was done with me, she would leave my family be. All of my families.

--

Edward's Point of View.

I found my family, and the pack standing in the middle of the clearing we used for baseball. I ran to the front, eager to get this over with so I could get back to Bella. I focused on the mind of the big black wolf in front. Images, and words filled my head.

'_Alright bloodsuckers, we only called this meeting to let you know that we caught scent of the female again. Twice.'_

I growled lowly before translating. "They caught Victoria's scent twice." I said, making it more polite. I saw Jacob rolling his eyes through the mind of the pack.

"What? When? Where?" Carlisle asked.

'_A month or two ago, when Bella was in the hospital. Then, just yesterday we caught her scent. There seems to be another with her.'_

"When Bella was in the hospital," my eyes flicked to the large russet wolf, "And just recently. She also seems to have someone with her."

"Another one of us?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

_'This will be so much fun. Turn them against each other. Kill each , the joy.'_

I froze at the thoughts I heard coming from the trees. They were slightly familiar, the tenor of them, but I couldn't place them. I knew it was a girl, though, and one of us. Her thoughts were racing, and she was thinking of many other things, but she kept repeating that.

I snapped my head in the direction the thoughts came from. My body tensed, and I let a low growl escape my lips.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

Then, there was movement from the trees to the right of where I was watching. A girl with long, auburn hair walked out, looking at us with deep blue eyes. Her pale lips turned up in a smile when she saw us. I tried to read her thoughts, but nothing was there. Like she wasn't real.

The sound of movement to the left caught our attention, and we all turned to face that. Another girl, just like the one that came out before was there. Just like last time, I couldn't read her mind. Then, more, and more of the girls came out of the woods. We all watched as they came out, smiling as they saw us. Soon, there was more of them than there was of us.

A slight breeze blew through the air, blowing some of the girls hair. But, no scent from them came to me. Just like if they weren't there. I listened, but couldn't hear a heart beat, or breathing from what apeared to be a bunch of the same human girl.

I searched the minds of those around me. They all saw them too, and couldn't smell anything. Jasper couldn't get any emotions from them, and Alice hadn't seen them coming. Something told me these weren't humans, even though its what they appeared to be.

"Time to start killing." A voice said, coming from behind the girls. It was the same voice as the thoughts I had been hearing.

The girls all smiled sweetly at us before lunging forward.

**--**

**omg, what's going on??? lol, this was not planned. i had a longer, but more boring chapter already written yesterday, but then i got this idea last night, and decided to go with it. ha ha, I'm so evil, right? **

**sad news. i may not update for a while cause i start 8th grade tomorrow, so i will be putting less focus on this, and more on school. but, i will continue to update. i should have another up in the next week.**

**please, review!!!**


	31. Chapter 31: dolls

**--**

Tabitha's Point of View.

I sat on my bed, gazing absent mindedly out my window, waiting for my family to return. I had been there maybe ten minutes, and none of them were back yet. At first I thought that maybe they had gone to hunt, but then I remembered that my dad didn't need to hunt, and he was gone too. And Iknew he wasn't with Bella because he simply would have driven her home, not ran there.

A low thud, and a howl following it caught my attention. I jumped up, and went to my window, but everything looked the same. The howl I had heard was different from the few others I had heard. This one sounded...pained.

I didn't really care for the wolves, but I knew that my family was in those woods. So if something is going on with the wolves, they are probably there. I opened my window, and launched myself from it, landing in the cover of the woods. I pushed myself then, running in the direction that the howl had come from.

After a couple minutes of running, I came across my father's scent. I followed it for a couple more minutes before I could see a light ahead. It was a clearing, and I could smell all of my family member's scents leading too it now. I could hear sounds of struggle coming from it, and pushed myself harder. When I was a couple meters away from the edge of the clearing, and could clearly see what was going on, I stopped.

The strangest thing was going on in the clearing. Everyone appeared to be fighting, something, and they seemed to struggle. But, that wasn't the strange part. No, the strange part was that they weren't fighting anything. They just seemed to be struggling with thin air. When they got too close, they would turn on each other, and attack one another. Only too late would they realise that the one they attacked was on their side.

I stood there watching for a moment. When the breeze shifted, it blew a scent towards me that was slightly familiar. I tore my eyes away from the strange scene in front of me, and followed the scent. It only took me a minute before I saw a familiar figure standing in the trees, her back slightly turned to me. It took me a second before I recognized her.

It was Audrey, the girl who went missing a month, or so ago. But, she wasn't the same. No, she was a vampire. She was watching the fight, clearly seeing something I wasn't. Her eyes sparkled with exceitment, a quiet, tinkling laugh escaping her lips every couple of seconds. Audrey was enjoying whatever it was that I couldn't see.

A sudden thought popped into my head. Audrey had been human just a month, or so ago. Her eyes clearly showed that she was a newborn, still bright red. None of the us changed her, for we don't drink human blood, and even if we had bit her, no one would have just set her free. So, someone else had to have changed her. And I was pretty sure that I knew who that someone was.

I took off running, away from the newborn, and the strange fight. I didn't have a scent to follow this time, but I knew that I could get there without it. I did have perfect memory, after all.

I pushed myself, harder, and faster than I had ever done before. Soon, I broke from the trees that surrounded our house. No one was on the streets. Still, just in case someone did, I stayed slightly in the tree cover. It made it harder to run, but we didn't need the Volturi getting involved in this.

Soon, I saw the turn off to her short drive on the other side of the road. I flashed across it, and immediately caught whiff of another vampire. A couple seconds later, I was in front of her house.

The door was open, and although the house was a little dark for human eyes, I could clearly see what was going on inside. It the corner, almost out of my sight, was Chief Swan, watching with wide eyes. Charity was behind him, clinging to his leg. His hand was wrapped around her smaller one, clearly trying to comfort her. I didn't really pay much attention to that, though. My focus was more on what was just inside the door.

That red haired monster, Victoria, had Bella by the neck. Bella was looking her dead in the eyes, fear showing. Victoria's hand tightened on her face as her smile took a sick tone to it. She was going to enjoy torturing Bella, and killing her. But, if it was up to me, no one would die today unless it was that monster.

--

Audrey's Point of View

Victoria was scarred me to death when she stole me from my campus. Something in her eyes had told me that I was going to die. But I though that I would stay dead, not come back as this powerful, beauty that I am. But, even though I was scarred, I tried not to show it.

I actually got over my fear quickly. Death was what scarred me the most. When I knew that I was to die soon, which I figured out on the trip to where ever the hell she had taken me, I got over it quickly. It was inevitable, so why fear it. I was pissed then. Although her threats scarred me, I would quickly recover, and shot back at her.

Then, all I knew was pain. I'll save the details. I awoke to a new world, everything so much clearer. I quickly went over my last moments in my mind before I actually became aware that I was being watched.

Victoria quickly assured me that I was no danger, and took me hunting. The feel of the humans blood rushing down my throat, and the taste of it... God, it was the best damn thing I ever tasted.

We were heading back to the cave that she had changed me in, hours later. She had to drag me away from the humans. I was so thirsty, I needed their blood. once we were far enough away, though, the need calmed a bit.

Once back in the sun shelter of the cave, Victoria told me that she needed me to help her build an army, but wouldn't tell me why. Just that we had to kill a coven of gold eyed vampires. I wasn't very interested in what she had to say, though. I was more interested with the little pull I felt to her mind.

I followed that pull, and found myself picking through her mind. Not reading it, no, hearing nothing. It felt more like a need to influence her, to make her believe.

"Audrey," She barked suddenly, my name catching mt attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. "No."

I ignored her yelling at me, and decided to test this feeling to influence her. I didn't even have to question what I was doing, it came so easily. Like i knew I could do this all along, and knew exactly what to do.

Victoria was very impressed once she figured out it was all a trick, not real intruders. She was very impressed, and i caught her mumbling about maybe not having to create an army right away. That I could be useful.

Now, my little trick has come in handy. I watched as the strange vampires, and the giantmutts fought with my tricks. They would turn on each other, realising too late that the person they attacked was friend. Slowly, I began to make my tricks fall apart, taking shape of body parts on the ground. Now, they couldn't be sure if someone close to them had died.

This was all very fun for me to watch. Them fighting against something they couldn't really harm. Not like my little _dolls_, as I liked to call them, were real. Just a figment of my imagination. I would chuckle when one of my dolls would twist away from their grasp, like dancing. I watched as they struggled to get a hod on something they couldn't trust. It was very amusing.

My tricks were the only thing that kept my mind off of the thirst. There was no doubt thatwhen I was done with this, and Victoria relieved me from this, I would be in Forks, killing, and draining as many as possible. Victoria would come eventually, and fight against me to drag me away, but even then I would still be fighting her, trying to get back to the blood. It ruled my life, the blood. The temptation.

After about two hours, they slowly started to stop fighting. Several of the giant mutts were injuredfrom being attacked my the gold eyes. One of them, the one with the strange, copper hair, had stopped fighting a couple minutes ago. Edward, I suddenly remembered was his name. My dolls still lunged at him, but they did no real damage. I sent little illusions off pain to his mind, but they were pitiful. Pain wasn't something I did well, only my dolls.

He started to get the others to stop fighting. They flinched when one of my dolls would impact with them, but the pain they must have felt was pitiful. When only two more, the two large males, were still fighting, I turned, and fled, not caring about Victoria at the moment. I made sure to hold my dolls up for as long as I could.

I ran for my life. I knew that if they caught me, I would be no match. They would tear me apart, and burn me. I realised that I could hear no pursue after a couple minutes, but still didn't slow. That didn't mean anything. And I was too far now to keep my tricks in their minds.

After a couple more minutes, I crossed Victoria's scent. She had left without me. I growled lowly, and followed it. My anger at her drove me faster, my want to kill her for leaving me pushed me. After an hour maybe, I could smell her scent getting stronger through the snow, which was letting up. The area around me was getting more familiar, and I realised that she was heading back to the cave we had been hiding in.

I arrived shortly later, and found Victoria slumped against one of the walls, a bit back. I could tell that I had beaten her because she still panting, even though she didn't need too. And, her scent was still very strong just outside the cave.

I sank into a crouch, a growl rising from my throat when I saw her. "How...dare you leave me back there." I growled out.

Victoria raised her head, and looked at me. The look in her eyes was deadly, and I froze when I saw her. There was a bite mark on her face, and the side of her neck. None of the flesh was gone though. "I was protecting myself because, you apparently didn't do your job." She growled. I was shocked. I did exactly as she told me. "One of them came to the girl's house, and attacked me. She was inexperienced, but still got a couple bites on me."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said, pulling out of my crouch, and taking a step back. She glowered at me from where she was on the ground.

"You should be. You're lucky she was inexperienced, their newest addition. And she should be happy that I didn't have any matches or else her pieces would be burning right now." Victoria said, getting up. I backed up another couple steps while I also thought about her ripping the girl to parts. I vaguely remembered her, Tabitha.

"Did you kill the girl?" I asked.

"No. There wasn't enough time." She said, taking another step towards me.

"So what? Did you just assume that I would fail? Do I really not mean that much to you that you would just leave me there? you would be screwed without me, and my talent!" I said. Her eyes narrowed, and a snarl escaped from Victoria. She sunk into a crouch as I realised what exactly I had said.

"Would I now? Please, I would just make more minions." She said before launching herself at me.


	32. Chapter 32: torn apart

**--**

Tabitha's Point of View

Without thinking, I threw myself at Victoria. I sent her flying along with me, Bella still in her clutch. We slammed into the back wall which crumbled under us. I didn't know how to fight, and my instincts were taking over. My teeth sank into her neck, but she pulled away before I could tear a chunk out. She jumped up, and I did too. We began circling each other as much as the space would allow.

The monster lunged at me when I wasn't expecting it. We went sailing out the door, knocking it out of the frame with us, and into the snow. She pinned me, and reached down to tear at my arm. In an attempt to stop her, I bit her face. Again, she ripped herself back before I could get anything. With a metallic screech, and a boat load of pain for me, my arm came off. She tossed it off into the snow. Before she had the chance to get her teeth to me, I managed to kick her in the stomach, sending her off of me. I jumped up, stumbling a little from being off balance.

Victoria's skill was incredible. I was on match for her. I had underestimated her at first, assuming she had minial fighting skill, but I should have known better. She would be a match for Emmett, or even my father. And they were both great fighters.

She was fast, and knew tricks that I didn't. I felt foolish know, thinking I could take her. Victoria was lethal, and would kill me if she got the chance. There was nothing I could do now, no where I could hide. I had pulled her from her prey, and I was going to pay for that.

Victoria came at me again, and I just barely dodged her. Beofre I had time to turn around, she was on my back, tearing off my other arm as I fell towards the ground. I hit the ground with Victoria on my back, her teeth right next to my neck. "Your lucky I don't have any matches, bitch." She whispered before tearing my head off with one quick swipe from her teeth.

--

Edward's Point of View

I realised that we couldn't fight these creatures. We couldn't hurt them. and they weren't really doing anything to us. When they would hit us, it juts stung a little, but there was no real damage. Like these things weren't real.

Slowly, I was getting everyone to stop fighting. I had to search through the minds ot figure out which were real. Carlisle, and Esme were the first to stop fighting. Alice, and Rose followed, and the wolves who weren't injured. The figures began fading then, in a strange way. They still continued to move, and fight, but they were fading, like an old memory.

Carlisle turned to make sure that none of the pack had more than just a broken bone. Everyone else was talking about what had just happened, wondering what those things were. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Tabitha's number.

It rung once, twice, three times, four, then I got voice mail. I tensed. Was something wrong, or di she just leave her phone somewhere? But she wouldn't forget it, she couldn't really. Was this all just a set up? A distraction so we couldn't stop someone? But, why would somebody want Tabitha... Then it hit me.

"Bella." I breathed out before snapping my phone sut, and taking off towards her house. I ignored the thoughts of the others as I ran.

As I ran, I caught Tabitha's scent. I followed it, knowing that she would be at Bella's house. I was hoping that I was just being silly, and everything was fine, but I couldn't convince myself. When I got closer, I could hear the thoughts of Charlie, and Charity, and knew something was wrong.

_Bella! Bella! Oh God, she's not dead is she?... Bella, please, wake up!_ I tuned out Charlie's thoughts, for they were not comforting. Charity's were no help either. There was no words, just complete and utter fear.

Tabitha's thoughts almost made me freeze with fear. They weren't thoughts exactly, more focusing on putting herself back together. She wasn't aware of anything around her, just the immense pain, and putting herself together. Something was very wrong...

When I broke through the trees, and into the small clearing around Bella's house, the first thing I noticed was Victoria's scent. It was _everywhere_. And, it was fresh. I couldn't hear her thoughts though, so I knew she was gone.

The next thing i noticed was movements in the snow. It was Tabitha, try to put herself back together. Pieces of her body were strown all over the yard. I quickly recovered from my shock, and gathered all of her pieces. I put them all together in the middle of the yard so it would be easier for her to fix herself. I was going to take them inside, but then I remembered that Charlie and Charity were in there. That would probably freak them out too much.

When I turned towards the door, it was clear that something was wrong. The door was knocked of the frame, and just off the small porch. Snow was falling into the opening, the room dark for human eyes. I could see the back wall, the one that separated Charity's room from the living room, had been knocked down partially. Rubble was all over the floor. There was a hint of human blood in the air, Bella's. Then there was also Charlie trying to get Bella to wake up, and Charity's sobs. I rushed in, and went to where Bella was laying on the floor. The couch had been knocked over so she couldn't have been laid on it.

"Cullen. What-" He stopped when he realised I wasn't listening.

"Bella." I murmured. I could hear her shallow breathing, and her fragile hart beating. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. One of her back wounds had been ripped open.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked.

"She's not dead, Chief Swan." I said, knowing that was what was worrying him. "She just got knocked out, and one of her back wounds was ripped open."

'Oh." he said. then, he was suddenly angry, and looking at me. "Cullen, what they hell happened? I know that you know! That woman looked just like your family! And your niece she... she..." He glanced outside. I blocked his view.

"Charlie, we will explain everything. I just need you to two to go to my parent's house. Carlisle needs to have a look at Bella's wounds." I said, picking up Bella in my arms, and standing. Charlie stood up too, the sobbing Charity in his arms.

They followed me outside. Tabitha was about half done bringing herself together again. Charlie gasped when he saw her, staring wide eyed. "Wh-what-" He stuttered. I sighed, and moved Bella so that I had her in one arm.

"Charlie, I told you we will explain everything. Seeing as tabitha is incapible of getting herself back, could you please take her back with you?" I said. He nodded mutely. I moved to get the parts of Tabitha while Charlie got Charity situated in the front seat of his cruiser. I put her pieces in the back with one hand, making sure I didn't drop Bella.

"I'll meet you there Charlie." I said as he made his way to the drivers side. He looked up.

"And how are you going to get there?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'll run. And I can tell you that I'll beat you there too." I said. He shook his head, and climbed in to his cruiser. Once he was out of the driveway, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Edward? Son, where are you?" Carlisle asked when he answered.

"I'm at Bella's. Carlisle, it was a trap." I said.

"What?"

"Those girls, they were a distraction. Victoria was here, at Bella's." I explained.

"What? Did you get her? Did she..." He trailed off.

"No, she was gone by the time I got here. She didn't really hurt Bella. Shes knocked out, and one of her wounds is ripped open. But, Bella, along with Charlie, and Charity probably would have been dead is Tabitha hadn't shown up."

"Tabitha?"

"Yes. Charlie, Charity, and Tabitha are on their way over. He wants answers. I'm on my way with Bella. So be prepared."

"Okay son. Goodbye." He hung up then. I tucked my phone back int0o my pocket, and took off.

--

Bella's Point Of View

Victoria's hand was tight around my neck. Next thing I know, we were flying into the wall. I felt pain in both my head, and my back before everything went black.

I wasn't sure how long I was out. Slowly, things started to come back to me. Once I was fully awake, and sure I wasn't dead, I was too tired to open my eyes. "I told you I would run, and still beat you here, Charlie." I heard my angel say. I was confused. Where was I? And why would Edward say that? Charlie doesn't know their secret.

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked several times to get them used to the light. When I saw the familiar furniture, I knew where I was. I was at the Cullen house, on the couch, laying on my side. Why, I wasn't sure though.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and was met with the familiar pain from my back. "Ah, Bella, your up." I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Carlisle, and Esme standing in the entry way.

Everything came rushing back to me then. Victoria attcking, Charlie, and Charity in the corner, getting slammed into the wall, blacking out...

"Where's Charity?" I asked. Esme glanced towards the door. Alice danced in then, a sobbing Charity in her arms. She brought her over to me, and set her on my lap. I began comforting her.

Jasper, and Emmett came in then, a cautious looking Charlie close behind. When he saw me, he let a breath out, and came to sit next to me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Bells. You?"

"Fine."

Edward came in then, helping a very worn Tabitha in. I felt Charlie flinch at the sight of them, and wondered why. Then I noticed it. What her ripped, and soaked clothes hid. White, kinda foamy looking lines across her neck, and shoulders. They were also around her knees, where her dress couldn't hide them. I was pretty sure that there ws more that I couldn't see. Alice rushed over to them, and help Tabitha up the stairs. Edward watched them go before looking back into the room.

"Bella." He said when he saw me. He rushed over, not bothering to move at a human pace. I wondered what he was doing? Trying to give Charlie a heart attack? "How do you feel?"

"A little sore. And confused." I said. His eyes locked on mine.

"Bella...what happened?"


	33. Chapter 33: mine

--

I took a breathe, and looked at my father who was siting next to me. "I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I come home to find Victoria waiting for me, and Charity, and my dad in the corner." I said. I felt a light tapping on my shoulder, and looked own at Charity, who was just sniffling now.

"Momma, I gotta go poopy." She said, looking at me. I heard Emmett snicker, and ignored him. She had just learned to use the toilet a couple days before my 'accident'.

"Excuse us." I said, standing up with Charity in my arms. My back gave a small protest, and I ignored it.

I carried her to the bathroom, let her go, and made sure she flushed the toilet. I held her up to the sink so she could wash her hands, and took her back into the living room once she had dried them.

"Sorry about that." I said, sitting back down. Charity hopped of my lap, sniffled, and looked at Jasper. She flashed him a smile before walking over to where he was siting alone on the love seat. She sat down next to him, and began playing with the carpet. I smiled at little at her. Just a couple of minutes ago she was crying her eyes out, and now shes focused on something else.

"Bella, do you remember anything else?" Carlisle asked, siting down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. She said she was going to kill me slowly, then kill my dad, and Charity." I shuddered at the thought "Then, she had me by the neck when we suddenly went flying into the wall. Everything went black then." Nobody said anything for a moment.

"What happened to Tabitha?" I asked. Everyone's eyes flashed to mine.

"Victoria attacked her, and attempted to kill her. She was dismembered, but Victoria didn't have any matches." Edward said as he, Alice, and Tabitha came down the steps. Tabitha sat down in a chair while Alice sat with Jasper, and Edward on the arm nexxt to me. He grabbed my hand.

"What exactly _are_ you? And this Victoria?" Charlie asked. I turned to look at him.

"Well, Charlie, it's a long story. But, to put it simply-" I cut Carlisle off.

"What about the pa- Sam?" I asked, knowing that them violating the treaty gave the pack the right to attack.

"Sam? What does he have to do with this?" Charlie was ignored.

"Relax, love. Carlisle explained to the pack. They understand, and won't attack." Edward said, squeezing my hand.

"Pack? What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked. I sighed.

"Dad, you don't live in the world you think you do." I said, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his eyes flitting around the room. "Your not... well, whatever they are?"

"No, dad, I'm still human. And the Cullens are...to an extent." I said.

"To an extent? What I saw was not human!" He said, his voice a little louder at the end.

"Okay, they _were _human." I took a breathe. "Dad, the Cullens are vampires."

He stiffened, then looked around at everyone in the room. I was sure Emmett was licking his lips, or doing something to scare my dad, but I didn't take my eyes off of Charlie. Finally, he brought his eyes back to mine. "How long have you known?"

"Since I came to Forks. Just a little after I figured it out." I said. He let out a breathe, then stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I think I earned some sleep." He said. I was completely shocked at how well he was taking this. I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't this.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone." Edward said. I stood up, and gave my dad a hug.

"Bells, no more, okay? Just keep it on a need to know basis." He whispered before pulling away.

"Alright dad. Love you." I said.

"Love ya' too. Bye cutie." Charlie said, turning to Charity. She jumped up, and ran over ot hug his leg.

"Byes grampa." She said. He chuckled, and patted her head. She pulled back, and watched him go.

"He took that a lot better than I thought he did." I said. Edward grabbed my hand again, and pulled me back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and kissed the top of my head.

"You Swans always surprise me." He said. Everyone started to leave the room then, leaving me, Edward, Charity, and Tabitha.

"Thank you so much, Tabitha. You saved us all." I said, looking at her. The venom was starting to fade from her wounds, making it harder for me to see.

She smiled. "You mean a lot to us all, Bella. I couldn't just stand there, and let you die." She looked at Edward then. "I saw you all in the clearing. What was going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Oh" He added after a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not sure what they were. These..._girls _attack us. But, then they changed. Into us and the pack. But, we couldn't hurt them. It was like they weren't even there. We could hit them, but it did no damage. Apparently, when Tabitha came upon them, she couldn't see them" Edward explained.

"Thats weird. Is the pack okay?"

"A couple broken bones. Not Jacob." He added after feeling me tense. I relaxed slightly, but not too much. Somebody was still hurt.

"I love you."I said, leaning back into him.

"I love you too."He said, planting a kiss on top of my head. I smiled.

Everything suddenly seemed back to as normal as it could get. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

--

V.P.O.V

That little brat may have gotten away this time. But, I knew how to get to her know. I knew what to do. It may take longer than I had hoped, but she will be mine.

And I know exactly how to get to her.

--

**Omg, guess what? **

**THE END!!!!**

**don't worry, there will be a sequal. i will let you know when its up. but, and not wanting to sound like a demanding person, i want 200 reviews before i post it! please???????  
**


	34. Chapter 34: sequel!

**finally, the website let me update...**

**okay, so you guys came through right away with the reviews, and I got it all typed up. the website was being an ass, and wouldn't let me update till today. but, it is up now.**

**the sequel is called **The Perfect Revenge**.**

**So go check it out!**


End file.
